From the Ashes
by Aegon I Targaryen
Summary: Por que de las cenizas nace el cambio. Un mundo diferente con un Naruto diferente, pasen y lean. Rated M.
1. Capitulo I Prologo

_From the Ashes_

_Capitulo I: Prologo._

POV Kakashi:

Siento mis piernas pesadas, el golpeteo de mi corazón desbocado en mi pecho, como mis pulmones se contraen dolorosamente debido a la exigencia a la que los someto, llevo horas así, desde que salí del despacho del hokage con la misión de auxilio al equipo de captura que se envió para capturar a Sasuke.

¿Tan ciego fui? ¿Como no me di cuenta de que mi alumno estaba tan desequilibrado mentalmente al punto de llegar a venderse al diablo con tal de conseguir su tan ansiado poder? O bueno, eso es lo que me digo para no sentirme tan miserable y que claramente falle como maestro, aun a kilómetros del valle, escucho y siento los estruendo de la batalla de mis dos alumnos, Sasuke y Naruto, el prodigio Uchiha contra el inútil de los Uzumaki, es irónico y hasta cierto punto divertido, pero eso ahora no importa, el chakra en el ambiente es nauseabundo e intoxicante, de solo identificar uno de ellos hacía que se me erizan los pelos, el zorro al fin despertó…

POV General:

El valle del fin, un lugar conmemorativo de la batalla entre Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, las estatuas de ambos aún se miran como si se desafiaran como lo hicieron hace tiempo, en la cabeza de ambos vemos dos jóvenes, en la cabeza del mayor Lord que tuvo el clan Uchiha vemos a uno de ellos transformado en un monstruo, con manos enormes como alas en sus omoplatos, piel grisácea junto a marcas negras que recorren su cuerpo, su cabello largo, de color azulado le llegaba hasta casi los omoplatos, su ropa, alguna vez sana hoy era una sombra de lo que fue, quedaba como un simple trapo lo que fue su camisa, su pantalón rasgado, roto y quemado seguía el mismo sendero que la camisa, los profundos ojos negros con el iris rojo sangre rebosante de poder y excitación fijos en su rival al otro lado del valle, el sharingan en su mayor nivel de madurez se veía en los ojos de Sasuke, el cual perdido en sí mismo en sus ansias de poder llego al punto de abandonarse a sí mismo en el mar de poder que lo embriagaba con tal de matar al que fue su hermano de armas y su único amigo.

Sobre la cabeza del mayor ninja que conoció el mundo, se encontraba un joven cubierto de un denso manto de chakra con forma de zorro, su cabello color dorado erizado de forma puntiaguda, sus ojos de un profundo color azul estaban corrompidos tomando una tonalidad rojiza con la pupila afilada como un animal, la ropa del uzumaki no se diferenciaba mucho de la de su rival, los ataques eléctricos y de fuego hacían mecha en su traje ya sucio y viejo.

Naruto sabia como terminaría esto, por mas que lo negara, su viejo amigo ya estaba perdido y había dado paso a un traidor sediento de sangre, el cual era un peligro para todos, incluso para el mismo, no hacían falta palabras, no a esta altura, todo lo que tenían que decirse fue dicho hace tiempo y las heridas de ambos lo atestiguan, cargaron su chakra, cada uno formando su jutsu estrella con tal de destruir al rival, Sasuke para sacar del camino lo único que une lo poco de humanidad que le queda, Naruto para tratar de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amada, en un vano intento de que se fijará en el

En el horizonte detrás de Naruto el sol se alzaba, bañando el valle de rayos de luz bañando al joven en ellos, al frente la luna se negaba a irse sin ver como su heraldo vencia o caía contra su eterno rival.

Ambos saltaron, Sasuke con su chidori corrompido por el chakra maligno que lo bañaba apuntando al corazón de su rival, Naruto, con su insignia bailando con furia en su mano, el rasengan, de color vermillion con tonalidades azules.

El momento llego, y colisionaron los ataques creando una burbuja de chakra, Sasuke impacto su chidori en el rostro de Naruto perforando un ojo bajando hasta el centro de su pecho donde enterró su puño hasta la muñeca, satisfecho, no así complacido, el rasengan de Naruto impacto en su estómago, revolviendo sus tripas, desgarrando piel, carne y músculo como si fueran un zorro comiendo su presa, pero algo cambio, al que ni el propio Sasuke ni Naruto sabían, uno por estar en un mar de dolor, el otro por entrar al purgatorio.

POV Kakashi

Llegue tarde, de nuevo, es increíble hasta qué punto llegaron, ya no es una lucha por seguir el camino del odio o cumplir una promesa estúpida, hace mucho que se cruzó esa línea, el que se hayan agregado dos colas más al manto de chakra de Naruto representaba eso, mi sharingan vio en cámara lenta como el rasengan penetraba como si fuera mantequilla caliente el estómago de Sasuke y se expandía dentro suyo dividiéndolo a mitad.

POV General

La cara de Sasuke era un poema para Naruto, aun en las puertas de la muerte se dio el lujo de sonreír de gusto al ver morir a Sasuke, no se arrepentía, al fin y al cabo, su amigo murio el dia que aceptó la marca de la muerte, solo que ahora se percato de eso.

Ambos cayeron, Naruto a los pies de Madara y Sasuke a los pies de Hashirama, uno muerto y el otro no tan lejos del mismo destino, pero a veces el destino es caprichoso y no podemos luchar contra el, Naruto en su afán de vivir rompió las leyes de la existencia de forma instintiva, así como cualquier animal indefenso corre del peligro, Naruto forzó el sello que contenía al zorro al límite, el sello se rompió, y una esfera de fuego envolvió a Naruto, tal vez, el joven zorro evada a la muerte una vez más…

_Fin_


	2. Capitulo II Destino Incierto

-Persona normal hablando-

-Persona normal pensando-

_-Invocacion o ser sobre natural hablando-_

_-__Invocacion o ser sobre natural pensando-_

Descargo de Derecho: Naruto no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II: Destino incierto

Valle del Fin

Bien, todo se había ido a la mierda en segundos, kakashi se encontraba desconectado de sí mismo mirando como la bola de fuego consumia a Naruto sin saber que hacer, despues de probar con infinidad de jutsus Suiton el fuego seguía ardiendo como si tuviera vida propia y se reía en su cara, rindiéndose movió su mirada a Sasuke o bueno, lo que quedaba de él, su cuerpo había sido separado en dos, sus piernas se perdieron en lo profundo del lago y su lo que restaba de su parte superior yacía sin vida a los pies del Lord Senju, la mitad de su torso terminó siendo desintegrada por el _Rasengan_ de Naruto, sus órganos o los pocos que quedaban enteros estaban repartidos alrededor suyo así como el charco de sangre que había a su alrededor, Kakashi se acerco lentamente meditabundo, sintiéndose perdido por primera vez en años, cuando por fin se acercó a Sasuke, se fijó en su rostro, parecía en paz, sonrió para sí mismo, al final la oveja perdida volvió al rebaño aunque demasiado tarde, Kakashi después de observar unos segundos sacó un rollo, procedió a abrirlo y tomó a Sasuke y lo puso encima, apoyó su mano encima de Sasuke y el cuerpo se esfumó en una bola de humo, enrollando el rollo se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la bola de fuego que envuelve a Naruto, notando como la división ANBU que lo acompañó llegaba al valle, el capitán ANBU se acercó a hablar con Kakashi.

-Informe Capitán-Solicitó Kakashi ausente mirando cómo las llamas bailan a su ritmo-Objetivo completado, el escuadrón de captura de Sasuke Uchiha fue rescatado y los ninjas de Otogakure fueron eliminados, los heridos de urgencia fueron trasladados al hospital ANBU, señor- respondió el capitán al tiempo que observaba levemente el ambiente buscando enemigos-¿Órdenes Comandante?- Dijo el ANBU mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo, Kakashi dejo de mirar la bola de fuego y miró por sobre su hombro al capitán ANBU, después de meditar unos segundo le contestó-formen dos escuadrones y revisen el peri- Kakashi se dejó de hablar mientras sudaba frío y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba con rapidez, su sharingan giraba furiosamente mientras miraba como la bola de fuego crecía a un ritmo alarmante, saltando hacia atrás junto al capitán ANBU grito- QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE REPLIEGUE, POSICIONES DEFENSIVAS- Cuando todos se posicionaron lejos de la bola fuego, el capitán ANBU se acercó a kakashi solicitando órdenes-Que formen una barrera alrededor del valle, que su hombre más rápido vaya a Konoha a pedir refuerzos, debemos pensar lo peor-le ordenó, con un simple Sí señor el ANBU desapareció en una bola de humo, kakashi a los segundos vio como la mitad de su escuadrón formaba una barrera alrededor del valle, el resto tomó posiciones defensivas esperando órdenes o que se desatara el caos.

Pasaron los minutos y el ambiente cada vez estaba más cargado, la fluctuación del chakra de la esfera ponía de los nervios a los sensores AMBU llevan viendo durante 30 minutos como la esfera crecía sin ritmo y como el Chakra parecía cada vez más denso y concentrado, de un momento a otro, cada ser vivo dentro la barrera lo sintió, como el instinto primitivo de auto preservación les gritaba salir de ahí, pero fue un segundo, la esfera se fue contrayendo en sí misma mas no así el chakra, el cual cada vez era más grande, ya alguno estaban desmayados con espuma cayendoles por debajo de la máscara.

Cuando la esfera por fin se estabilizó Kakashi estaba por dar órdenes cuando sucedió una explosión de chakra que sacudió la barrera hasta el punto de fragmentarla, formando un cráter y evaporando el agua, desintegró a los ambus más cercanos a la esfera y el resto fue expulsado por la onda expansiva, algunos chocando contra la cascada y otros terminaron sumergidos en el agua, las más desafortunados chocaron contra la pared de roca que definia el valle.

Una vez todo calmado, Kakashi se paró con dificultad, definitivamente este no era su dia, revisando sus alrededor notando como la esfera desapareció, se acercó con lentitud, kunais en mano y su Sharingan mirando cada detalle en el ambiente, una vez se acercó al cráter, su ojo se abrió en shock, se metió con rapidez y apoyó su oído en el pecho de Naruto, notando los latidos de su corazón, se paró con rapidez y grito a lo que quedaba de su escuadrón-ANBU\- pasaron dos segundo y cada miembro se encontraba en el contorno del cráter con la rodilla en el suelo, llamando al médico del escuadrón le pidió que revisara a su alumno, Kakashi notó como el chakra verde se iluminó en las manos del Shinobi, pasados los minutos, el médico le notificó que estaba lo suficientemente estable pero que necesitaba ser ingresado urgente al hospital, con eso dicho el médico siguió con su trabajo mientras Kakashi se dirige al resto de sus tropas-Escuchen todos, formacion cerrada, nos dirigimos a Konoha, que dos vayan adelante tanteando el terreno, lo que menos quiero es encontrar problemas, ¿Está claro?-Ordenó Kakashi con rostro serio, los ANBU diciendo un Sí señor, luego de eso se desplegaron y empezar a ir rumbo a Konoha, Kakashi iba en el centro de la formación con Naruto y el médico ANBU, este sería un viaje largo...

Konoha

Despacho del Hokage.

6 horas después de la explosión de Chakra.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba pensando seriamente por qué no eligió un sucesor, él podría estar felizmente retirado disfrutando de su merecida jubilación después de tantos años de servicio, 3 guerras shinobis no se dicen rápido, pero cuando tuvo que elegir a alguien para pasarle el manto de Hokage, ninguno satisfacía sus expectativas, el primero en su lista había sido Jiraya, pero antes de preguntarle ya conocía la respuesta, le sugirió a su alumno, Namikaze Minato, pero fue solo verlo, que distinguio entre esa mascara de amabilidad y simpatía, frente a él, el llamado dios de los shinobis, Minato era una persona más sedienta de poder y prestigio del que tenía Orochimaru y dejarle el cargo de Hokage habría sido un error.

Hiruzen observó con calma el informe que tenía enfrente suyo, relatando la misión completada a medias, el fracaso del escuadrón de Shikamaru, por suerte no hubo bajas, no ha así, la gente que entró a urgencias, Choji Akimichi entró por sobrecarga muscular, su sistema circulatorio estaba daño por el uso de las píldoras especiales de su clan, Neji Hyuga, es un milagro que esté vivo, dos docenas de flechas incrustadas en su espalda, otra docena en el pecho, tiene suerte de estar vivo.

Hiruzen se levanto y camino levemente hasta el ventanal detrás de su escritorio y observó la aldea siendo reconstruida, prendió su pipa y comenzó a disfrutar del humo, tenía que relajarse, el consejo ya solicitó una reunión de urgencia, supongo ya se habrán enterado del resultado de la misión, tendría que disciplinar a sus ANBU más tarde, el resultado de la misión…

exhalando el humo de su boca, volvió a su escritorio y tomó el segundo informe que había en su mesa, el informe pertenecía a Hatake Kakashi, Comandante ANBU y Jonnin Sensei de Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, el mejor equipo en su opinión o bueno lo era, Naruto en coma por sobrecarga de chakra por tiempo indefinido, Sasuke muerto a manos de su compañero y Sakura un complemento innecesario en un equipo de futuros monstruos y como no serlo, si el chakra de sus compañeros puso de los nervios a cada guardia sensor de la aldea, una pena que un equipo tan prometedor haya terminado de esa manera, lo peor es la guerra política que se armaria ahora por el control del muchacho.

Levantándose de su silla se dirigió a la sala del consejo,noto como su guardia personal de movian imperceptible, no así para él, el pelear contra su alumno y casi morir se dio cuenta que ya estaba viejo y que tenía que aprender de una vez que no tenía cuarenta años ya, entrando en la sala del consejo se sentó en el trono en el centro de la mesa, su trono, por más de cincuenta años dirigió Konoha como mejor pudo, pero ya era tiempo de un cambio, su voluntad de fuego seguía siendo fuerte, no así sus ideales, era hora de poner orden, no, debía y tenía que poner las cosas en orden y procurar que nada se salga de control, ya era tiempo de recordarle al consejo que esto nunca sería una democracia, esto era un dictadura y se los recordaría de la peor manera.

Hospital ANBU en las profundidades de Konoha

Kakashi se movía con rapidez por el Hospital general, llevaba más de diez años de servicio activo en  ANBU, llegando a su destino se encontró en la puerta de una habitación a media docena de guardias, todos capitanes ANBU y en las sombras a tres comandantes, cuando lo vieron asintieron y lo dejaron pasar, entrando en el cuarto, vio al responsable de semejante guardia, Uzumaki Naruto, el inútil de su clan, el peor alumno de la academia por tres años seguidos y aun asi, el que está vivo era el y no el prodigio del clan Uchiha, Kakashi se acercó a una silla para tomarla y acercarla a la cama de Naruto, lo observó por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño se acercó hasta él y le abrió la bata de hospital que tenía, se percató de algo, el sello se había expandido levemente y sus rasgos estaban más definidos, más salvajes, volviéndose a sentar se quedo pensativo y llego a la conclusión de que todo fue causa de la exposición del chakra del Kyubi durante tanto tiempo, hubiera seguido pensado pero un ANBU se presentó ante él y le dijo-Comandante, se le solicita en la sala del consejo con urgencia-Kakashi lo miró durante unos segundos y antes de contestarle, escuchó unos murmullos, dándose la vuelta, noto como Naruto se empezaba despertar, lo miró desorientado, se suponía que como minimo tendria que estar un mes en coma, esto era malo y afectaba directamente al plan del Hokage, en su estado de Shock no se percató como Naruto se trataba de levantar, lográndolo solo para caer al suelo, le temblaban las piernas y un sudor frío le recorría, todo lo que vivió durante su pelea con Sasuke le vino de golpe, empezó a hiperventilarse por un segundo, pero solo eso un segundo, una vez calmado trato de pararse esta vez con éxito, gracias al borde de la cama en la que estaba hace un momento, con sus ojos escaneó la habitación, hasta que posó sus ojos en su sensei-Kakashi… Sensei-fue lo único que pudo articular Naruto al verlo en frente suyo, en shock.

Escuchando como lo llamaba su alumno, Kakashi volvió en sí mismo, se dio la vuelta y le ordenó al AMBU que notificara al hokage de inmediato, una vez se fue, se volteó de nuevo a mirar a su alumno que lo miraba interrogante, sin saberlo, largo un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera él sabía que contenía, acercándose a él lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijamente-Recuerdas algo Naruto-Le pregunto mas bien le exigió, tenía que sacarse esa duda, saber si lo que hizo fue instintivo o intencional-Todo-Le contestó simplemente su alumno mirándolo con seriedad, eso lo extraño levemente, su alumno no era así, restándole importancia, asumiendo que era por el shock de todo lo que pasó, cuando iba a seguir hablando con él, entró por la puerta toda la guardia personal de Naruto con los tres comandantes al frente-Senpai, se nos ordena trasladar a Naruto a la sala del consejo de forma inmediata así como tu presencia también es requerida-Le dijo uno de los comandantes mientras veía como uno de los ANBU le pasaba ropa a Naruto, una vez vestido, Kakashi le asintió al comandante y se volteo a Naruto diciéndole que todo estaría bien, así en formación cerrada, con Naruto y Kakashi al centro, se dirigieron a la sala del consejo.

Sala del Consejo

12 horas después de la bomba de Chakra

La sala del consejo era espaciosa con dos grandes mesas una frente a la otra siendo conectadas por la mesa y el trono del Hokage, Hiruzen había llegado hace un rato ya, y lo único interesante hasta ahora fue el mensaje que le dio el ANBU enviado por Kakashi, Naruto despertó, se sentía aliviado en parte, al final, seguía siendo un niño, pensaba el viejo mono que estaba recostado en su trono mirando la discusión en la sala con un aire meditabundo, mientras encendía su amada pipa, Hiruzen observó la sala levemente, del lado Shinobi estaban los clanes más influyentes y poderosos de la aldea conformado por el clan Akimichi, los gigantes de la hoja que están al mando del Lord Chōza Akimichi, el clan Nara, guardianes del bosque y señores de la sombra son liderados por Lord Shikaku Nara, el clan Yamanaka, guardianes de secretos son dirigidos por Lord Inoichi Yamanaka, el clan Hyūga, el clan más influyente y poderoso de la hoja, son dirigidos con mano de hierro por Lord Hiashi Hyūga, el clan Sarutobi, Guardianes, protectores y baluartes de la voluntad de fuego, regentados por Asuma Sarutobi en nombre de su padre Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi,el clan Inuzuka, el clan más numeroso y grande de la aldea, eran guiados por su matriarca Lady Tsume Inuzuka, el clan Senju fundadores de la Konoha, guardianes de Konoha y protectores del bosque, dirigidos bajo la mirada de Lady Tsunade líder de la división médica de konoha y princesa de la hoja, el clan Uchiha, señores del fuego y fundadores de la hoja, son comandados por Fugaku Uchiha y por último el clan Uzumaki o bueno lo que queda de él, siendo conformado por tres miembros, son dirigidos por Lady Kushina del remolino, princesa de Uzu y la habanero sangriento.

Hiruzen exhalo el humo de su pipa, dejando que el humo lo envolviera levemente posó su mirada en el otro lado de la mesa, el sector civil, gente adinerada, comerciantes corruptos y los consejeros, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Shimura Danzo el viejo halcón de guerra.

Hiruzen harto de tanta discusion inutil empezó a filtrar su chakra al punto de hacerlo sofocante, callando a todo el mundo, se paró y mirando a todo el mundo mientras exhalaba el humo que había vuelto a ingerir de su pipa hablo-Bien,¿ quien convocó esta reunión?- pregunto mirando a todos, viendo como Fugaku se paraba, el viejo mono le asintió y se volvió a recostar en su trono, una vez hecho Fugaku empezó-Esta reunión fue convocada para determinar que se hará con el Genin Uzumaki Naruto, luego de fallar su misión de capturar a Uchiha Sasuke matándolo en el proceso- una vez terminó de decir eso, el salón volvió a descontrolarse, el lado civil pidiendo la cabeza del _Demonio_, la más ferviente era la líder del consejo, Haruno Mebuki, el lado Shinobi era distinto, ya que estaba dividido en dos, los que decian de disciplinar al chico y la otra mitad que eran indiferentes o querían mostrar eso, Hiruzen imponiendo orden de nuevo, una vez logrado, vio como Mebuki se paro solicitando la palabra, el Hokage se la concedió-Honorable consejo-empezó mirando a todos a su alrededor-Toda evidencia indica que la muerte del príncipe Uchiha no fue accidental, sino provocada por los celos y el odio que sentía Naruto a su compañero de equipo, por eso solicito a este consejo que decida ejecutar a Naruto, como un acto de justicia-Terminó Mebuki con una sonrisa escuchando como sus compañeros civiles la aplaudían, Shikaku mira al Hokage desde su asiento y él asintió, irguiéndose con un rostro aburrido hablo-Contestando la solicitud de la consejera Mebuki lo que usted solicita es imposible ya que, primero, Sasuke Uchiha fue declarado desertor y traidor al abandonar la aldea con los Shinobis de Oto, segundo, usted dio el argumento de que Naruto tendría que ser ejecutado por atacar un compañero Shinobi, en ese caso Sasuke si volvía vivo tambien seria ejecutado, ya que no solo deserto del ejercito Shinobi sino de que atacó a su compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura y tercero, el Juicio del chico lo tiene que hacer el consejo Shinobi junto al Hokage, consejo civil no tiene por qué meter sus narices fuera de su jurisdicción, consejera- Término Shikaku mientras sonreía divertido por la cara de odio que le dedicó la mujer, Fugaku se irguió de nuevo mirando al Hokage, cuando este asintió empezó-Honorable consejo, hoy no solo discutimos el destino de un Shinobi, sino también el curso de la aldea, el heredero de un clan fue asesinado, mi hijo fue asesinado, que harian si fuera el de alguno de ustedes-Dijo Fugaku mirando a todos en la sala-Pido una votación para que sea ejecutado Uzumaki Naruto por agresiones a su compañero de equipo y miembro shinobi de la aldea-Término Fugaku con rostro serio, mientras tanto, un consejero civil se irguió y empezó la ceremonia de votación hasta que el denso chakra de el viejo mono se sintió con fuerza en la sala-Danzo, que haces- exigió saber furibundo Sarutobi mirando a su ex compañero-Anunciar la votación _Lord Hokage_\- siseo Danzo con odio liberando también su chakra, todos en la sala estaban sudando, la mayoría de civiles estaban en el suelo desmayados, los viejos veteranos de la guerra veían como el halcón se atrevía a desafiar al viejo mono en un duelo de voluntades, Hiruzen ya harto, decidió imponerse de una vez y aumentó de forma considerable la exposición de su chakra abrumador a Danzo el cual lo miraba impresionado, dejando su punto en claro Hiruzen hablo- Que sea la última vez que te atreves a desafiarme Danzo, y contestando a tu pregunta no formulada, Naruto no será ejecutado, ni reintegrado al servicio del ejército Shinobi, desde hoy, Naruto Uzumaki se le quitará su rango Shinobi por lo tanto se lo considera desterrado de la aldea y la nación del fuego, desde este momento-Todos se quedaron en Shock, nadie pensó que el propio hokage desterrara a Naruto, todo el mundo sabía el aprecio que sentía por el pequeño zorro el viejo mono, Kushina se levantó aterrada y cuando estaba por decir algo, vio como un ANBU apareció al lado del Hokage y le susurro algo al oído, luego de eso asintió y dirigió la vista a la puerta, esperando unos segundos la puerta fue abierta y entró un regimiento ANBU escoltando a Naruto y Kakashi.

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie se esperaba ver al joven despierto tan rapido, ahora entendian por que lo desterró de la nación, el lado civil miraba con goce el estado del joven, el rostro de naruto tenía una cicatriz que empezaba en su ojo izquierdo y bajaba por toda su mejilla perdiéndose por su cuello rumbo al centro de su cuello, su ojo antes de un azul profundo se transformó en rojo carmesí que tenia brillo siniestro con la pupila rasgada, llevaba unos pantalones ANBU color negro, en su torso una camisa negra y encima una armadura shinobi (tomar de referencia la armadura de Madara o Hashirama).

Hiruzen lo observo por unos instantes, estaba por hacer lo más difícil en mucho tiempo, era esto o arriesgarse a que las intrigas políticas se intensifiquen y lleven a una guerra civil, posando su mirada en Kakashi lo notaba intranquilo, era normal, eran pocas las veces que entro al recinto del concejo, diciéndole que cuente lo relatado en su informe a todo el consejo, Kakashi asintió con la cabeza se pasó los siguiente minutos explicando a detalle la misión, hasta el traslado de Naruto de vuelta a la aldea, cuando termino de relatar lo sucedido la sala se llenó de un silencio sombrío, saber de semejante batalla los había dejado helados, en especial del lado Shinobi, saber que el inútil había derrotado al príncipe del fuego era algo inesperado.

El silencio fue roto por el grito iracundo del lado civil exigiendo la sangre del Uzumaki, hubieran seguido de no ser por la fuerte presencia del hokage y por que cada ANBU en la sala se preparó para la batalla, el lado Shinobi sabía lo que esto significaba, un cambio de rumbo, Danzo lo noto, la mirada de Hiruzen le decía todo, al fin, el viejo mono había despertado de su letargo, ya era hora de que Konoha vuelva a dedicarse a lo que mejor sabe hacer, la guerra.

Saliendo de sus pensamiento, Danzo escucho lo que Hiruzen iba a decir-Basta, desde este momento, el consejo civil no tiene nada que hacer, ANBU saquen a los concejales de la sala- terminó de decir el Hokage antes de que los ANBU moviera un músculo Naruto dio un paso al frente y solicitó la palabra para hablar ante el consejo, Hiruzen sorprendido y curioso de lo que tendría que decir su nieto en todo menos la sangre, ordenó a los ANBU dejar a los civiles hasta que Naruto terminara de hablar, notando eso, Naruto le dio una reverencia al Hokage y hablo-Honorable consejo, se que muchos de ustedes me odian, el motivo lo ignoro y el resto es indiferente a mi persona, pero no vamos a hablar de eso, si no de lo que nos incumbe, la muerte de Sasuke- Empezó Naruto mientras lentamente se empezaba a sacar la Armadura-Como bien sabrán, he estado solo toda mi vida, hasta la creación del equipo 7-siguió Naruto mientras terminaba de sacarse la Armadura y la dejaba en el suelo, una vez eso empezó a sacarse la malla y la camisa-En todos mis años solo estuve cerca de la muerte en dos ocasiones, a los cinco años,el mismo dia de mi cumpleaños cuando un grupo de aldeanos me arrastraron a un callejón y me dejaron al borde la muerte, 20 puñaladas 3 costillas rotas y la columna destrozada, de verdad pensé que moriría-Comento con un poco de gracia mientras se terminaba de sacar la ropa del torso mostrándoselo al consejo-La segundo, a manos de Sasuke, cuando me destruyó el ojo y hundió su mano en mi pecho segundos después-Dijo totalmente serio mientras su ojo rojo brillaba con un odio infinito hacia su compañero fallecido, los consejeros civiles miraban con horror el cuerpo desfigurado por las cicatrices sufridas a lo largo de su vida, Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al joven y le tocó la cicatriz enorme en el centro de su plexo solar-Hasta donde le pregunto Tsunade, mientras examinaba la cicatriz con sus dedos, Naruto la miro curioso por su acción y contestó-hasta la columna-Tsunade freno su mano en el centro de la herida y lo miro en Shock-Hasta… la columna dices- le balbuceó mientras se paraba y lo miraba incrédula al igual que cada Shinobi en la sala, todos sabían en manos o mayor medida como funcionaba el cuerpo humano, y el que un ataque haya atravesado hasta la columna significaba una sola cosa-Debiste morir en el instante que te perforo el plexo solar-Volvió a balbucear Tsunade en shock-Naruto la miro y simplemente sonrió un poco y le dijo-No estuve muy lejos tampoco-Respondió con una leve risa.

Kushina miraba el torso de su hijo en shock, que tanto daño le habían hecho, por que, él era solo un niño inocente-Hijo… perdón…_-_ fue lo único que Kushina pudo pensar mientras las lágrimas conseguían salir de sus ojos.

Hiruzen se mostraba inmutable en el exterior, por dentro se lamentaba cada cicatriz que mostraba Naruto, al final era su culpa, no supo ver que el pueblo nunca superó las pérdidas que provocó el zorro dentro de Naruto, suspirando le ordenó a Naruto que se vistiera de nuevo, una vez hecho, hablo-Uzumaki Naruto, por tus crímenes hacia tu compañero y desobedecer una orden directa, yo, Hiruzen Sarutobi, te destierro de Konoha, si para mañana al amanecer sigues en Konoha cada Shinobi que te detecte tendrá la orden directa de matarte en el acto, así también tendrás una semana para salir de la Nación del Fuego, luego de eso serás puesto en el libro bingo por criminal clase A+- Terminó el Hokage, Naruto se notaba impasible, se inclinó ante Hiruzen y el consejo y salió de la sala rumbo a su casa para buscar sus cosas, una vez Naruto salió con su escolta de ANBU Hiruzen habló, esta reunión termina, pueden retirarse-termino de decir mientras salía del recinto con su guardia personal con rumbo a su despacho.

Despacho del Hokage

Ya hace 20 minutos que terminó la reunión, y hace 15 que el Hokage estaba escuchando el griterío de Kakashi de porque desterró a Naruto, cuando le estaba por contestar, escuchó como la puerta se abre, era Tsunade, ella los ve sorprendida de verlos discutiendo, se acerca con lentitud y le pasa un folder a Hiruzen, luego de unos minutos Hiruzen se recuesta en su sillón mientras suspira y le pasa el folder a Kakashi-¿Estás segura?-Le pregunta Hiruzen a Tsunade-Si, lo revise dos veces, una en la sala del consejo y la otra cuando estaba saliendo, por eso me demore- Le contestó, Kakashi deja de leer el folder y los mira a ambos, Hiruzen notando la pregunta silenciosa le responde-Naruto, perdió la capacidad de usar chakra-Le dice Hiruzen derrotado, fumando de su pipa, Kakashi lo mira sorprendido y gira su mirada a Tsunade suplicándole que lo que leía y le dijo el Hokage era un chiste, ella tuvo la decencia de mirar a otro lado, Kakashi se sentó derrotado , suspirando pregunto-Que haremos, esto lo va a destrozar-hablo mirando a Hiruzen, el viejo mono medito unos momentos y hablo-Les tengo una misión a ambos-Empezó Hiruzen mortalmente serio, Tsunade iba a hablar pero se calló al ver los penetrantes ojos de su maestro, viendo eso Tsunade se sentó al lado de Kakashi y espero a que su maestro continuará-Ambos acompañarán en su viaja a donde sea que lo lleve, Jiraya ya está al tanto y los encontrará a unos kilómetros de Konoha, ahora prepárense y vístanse como ANBU, ahora retírense-Término Hiruzen mirándolos, con un sí señor se pararon y se retiraron, una vez se fueron, Hiruzen se acercó al ventanal y vei como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte-Espero todo salga bien, perdón Naruto-Susurró el viejo mono prendiendo su pipa, volviéndose a sentar siguió trabajando, tendría mucho papeleo esta noche.

Departamento de Naruto

Naruto se encontraba meditabundo mirando su departamento, su hogar y refugio de los aldeanos durante casi diez años, llego como un huérfano y se va como un desterrado, no está mal pensó, mejor desterrado que muerto, terminando de juntar sus cosas en su mochila, se puso su armadura y decidió salir, dando una última mirada sonrió, volvería en algún momento, con ese pensamiento fugaz cerró la puerta y se dispuso a irse, afuera de su departamento lo esperaban Kakashi y Tsunade, sorprendido exclama-Que hacen aquí Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama-Pregunto curioso, ambos se miraron en silencio, luego de unos segundos fue Kakashi el que hablo- Te acompañaremos en tu viaje Naruto-Le dijo sonriente mientras le sacudía el cabello, Naruto sonrió un poco, y luego asintió sonriente, luego de eso se dispusieron a ir rumbo a la entrada sur de la aldea.

_Fin_


	3. Capitulo III Winds of Winter

Persona normal hablando-

-Persona normal pensando-

_-Invocacion o ser sobre natural hablando-_

_-__Invocacion o ser sobre natural pensando-_

Descargo de Derecho: Naruto no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

From the Ashes

Capítulo III: Winds of Winter

Tres años después del destierro de Naruto.

Hiruzen miraba meditabundo a través del ventanal de su oficina como el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, prendiendo su amada pipa inhaló el humo y disfruto del picor que le generaba, exhalando el humo, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón de forma cansada.

-Tres años ya…-Murmuró mirando el último informe que le envió Kakashi hace más de 2 años, por lo que decía, Naruto en su afán de dejar Konoha, decidió ir más allá del mundo conocido, se dirigieron al sur, sumergiéndose en la país de los bosques, yendo más allá de la muralla que evita las incursiones de los Salvajes.

Hubiera seguido pensando, pero un capitán ANBU entró en su oficina de forma apresurada, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y hablo-Lord Hokage, el grupo tres de la zona este de la Muralla no se reporta hace un dia, se presume que los salvajes consiguieron traspasar el muro, señor-reportó el ANBU aun con la rodilla en el piso, Hiruzen se mantuvo frío, pensando que plan de acción sería el adecuado, irguiéndose se dirigió hacia el ventanal y miro la aldea unos segundos, observó el resplandor gris que desprendía gracias a que llegaba el invierno, mirando por sobre el hombro al ANBU aun en el suelo le dijo-Informa a cada comandante ANBU disponible, tienen 5 minutos- Le ordenó Hiruzen, el ANBU con un sí señor se disolvió en una bola de humo.

-Neko- exclamó el Hokage mientras escuchaba como caía alguien del techo, dándose la vuelta observó levemente a la capitana de su guardia-Trae a Minato y Kushina, los voy a necesitar-Le dijo Hiruzen mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia el ventanal, con un simple señor, Neko desapareció rumbo a cumplir el encargo que le fue solicitado.

Hiruzen volvio a prender su pipa, ultimamente fumaba mas de lo habitual pensó fugazmente mientras exhalaba el humo-Ryū, por favor trae a Lord Shikaku de forma urgente, necesito hablar con él- Dijo, pasados los segundos Hiruzen sintió como uno de los ANBU de su oficina se desplazaba hacia el cuartel general de los Jonnin.

Cinco minutos más tarde.

Hiruzen observó a los tres comandantes ANBU que tenía enfrente suyo, se levantó de su silla y habló-Señores, la muralla a sido traspasada, no se sabe cómo ni porqué ni por cuantos, lo que sí sabemos es que cada vez perdemos más contacto con cada puesto avanzado de aca a la muralla, preparen a sus escuadrones, salimos en una hora-Con eso dicho, Hiruzen se volvió a sentar mientras escuchaba un sí señor de parte de los ANBU.

Esperando unos minutos entraron por la puerta Kushina, Minato y Shikaku, Minato y Kushina se pararon frente al escritorio del Hokage mientras que Shikaku se paraba a la derecha de Hiruzen, el viejo mono le paso el informe dejado por el ANBU antes de ir a cumplir su encargo a Shikaku, unos momentos después le pregunto-Que opinas- Dijo Hiruzen mientras se masajeaba levemente el puente de la nariz-Esto es malo ¿que harás?-Le respondió Shikaku mientras le pasaba el informe a Minato y a Kushina para que lo leyeran-Me llevare 3 divisiones ANBU, mi guardia personal más ellos dos-Dijo mientras señalaba a Minato y Kushina-En el caso de que no volvamos para mañana al amanecer, que la aldea entre en estado de guerra y tu mi viejo amigo, quedarás a cargo como Hokage interino, hasta que se resuelva todo este asunto-Dijo Hiruzen mientras se paraba y se empezaba a dirigir a la puerta-Pero Hiruzen, esto es una locura, eres la última defensa que queda contra las demás naciones-Dijo exaltado Shikaku mientras veía cómo se detenía Hiruzen-Estamos en una crisis Shikaku, el muro fue traspasado, no tenemos ni idea ni cuántos son ni cómo lo lograron, ahora mismo tengo las prioridades bien claras, he defendido la aldea por más de cincuenta años lo mejor que he podido, poco o nada me importa lo que hagan las demás naciones-Término Hiruzen mientras su guardia personal al completo se paraba detrás suyo.

Minato, observó atentamente a los ANBU que estaban detrás del Hokage, cuatro hombres y una mujer, por el orden Minato suponía que la mujer era la capitana, observó con atención a los hombres, el primero de ellos, era de cuerpo robusto, media alrededor de dos metros de altura y portaba la armadura estándar ANBU junto a una Nodachi en su espalda, tenía una mascarada de dragon adornada con líneas rojas alrededor de sus ojos.

Minato dirigió su mirada al resto de los ANBU y algo le llamó la atención, todos tenían una túnica negra que cubría sus cuerpos y sus máscaras eran lisas-_Raíz…_-Pensó fugazmente Minato afilando su mirada, hubiera seguido con su canal de pensamiento pero vio como el Hokage le dirigía la mirada.

-Minato-Dijo Hiruzen, mientras miraba aburrido al Shinobi-Tu y Kushina vendrán conmigo junto a mi guardia personal-Le ordenó Hiruzen, Kushina hizo una reverencia mientras que Minato simplemente asintió, con eso hecho el Hokage hablo-Los veo en la puerta sur en 30 minutos, no lleguen tarde-Con eso dicho, Hiruzen salió de la habitación mientras sus ANBU se fundían con las sombras del despacho.

_20 minutos más tarde, camino a la puerta sur._

La aldea parecía bulliciosa aun a pesar de cómo el clima empeoraba cada dia y el invierno avanzaba, Kushina y Minato avanzaban absortos por la calle del centro de la ciudad, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Kushina yo…-Empezó a decir Minato mirando a la pelirroja, la cual lo corto antes de que terminara de hablar-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación Minato, por que insistes, no fue suficiente alejarlo de mi lado que ahora escupes sobre su recuerdo-Le dijo Kushina con una mirada fría, cargada de odio en el fondo, Kushina lo odiaba, por su culpa su bebé no pudo ser apreciado, nunca pudo verlo crecer, a pesar de que lo intento todo, Kushina había cambiado desde el destierro de Naruto, la poca vida que le quedaba se fue con Naruto, su Naruto.

Minato tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada, aun no entendia por que su ex esposa lo culpaba, era necesario, era o sellar al zorro o que los matara a todos, pero Minato sabía que eso era la vil excusa que le decía todos los que conocían el secreto de esa noche, el plan original de Minato era sellar al zorro en sí mismo, pero el precio era muy alto, incluso para él, por eso lo tuvo que sellar en su hijo, pero eso era un detalle que solo él debía conocer.

siguieron caminando unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta, una vez en ella, pudieron notar como el Hokage hablaba con Danzo, cuando los vieron llegar terminaron su conversación y Danzo alzó la mano, al instante apareció un regimiento ANBU de raíz de rodillas detrás de Danzo, el viejo mono asintió y los ANBU se desplegaron de nuevo entre las sombras, con eso hecho Hiruzen observó por un momento como Danzo se alejaba de él, luego de eso se acercó a Minato y Kushina- ¿Estan listo?- Demandó con seriedad, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos, dio la orden de avanzar, con eso dicho, las cuatro divisiones de ANBU avanzaron rápidamente por los bosques camino al sur, el hokage junto a su escolta irían por el camino principal, para cubrir más terreno.

_Lugar desconocido entre el Muro y la Hoja. Hora desconocida._

POV ?

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, eramos veinte contra uno, y aun así nos mató a casi todos, era extraño, no eran normales sus movimientos y menos el que no pudiera detectar su chakra, es como si no tuviera, pero eso era imposible, me senté agitado detrás de un árbol, llevaba horas corriendo, no daba mas y el corte en mi brazo me estaba matando, mire mis manos por unos segundo y luego a mi alrededor, algo no estaba bien, miré hacia todos lados, sabía que me había encontrado, escuche un leve ruido a mi derecha y instintivamente me corrí, pero no fue suficiente, vi en shock como mi brazo derecho volaba lejos mio, empece a correr de nuevo, hacia donde fuera, no quería morir, no queria, pero por mas que lo negara sabia que pasaria, me empezaba a fallar la vista, mis piernas casi no respondian y el ardor de mi brazo me estaba matando, lo mire por unos segundo y no sangraba como debería, la herida había sido cauterizada en parte, jugaba conmigo el muy bastardo, con ese pensamiento me detuve en la mitad de un claro, ya estaba muerto, lo sabía, así que, ya que iba a morir, voy a ver a la muerte a los ojos, cerré los ojos por el dolor, el claro estuvo en silencio unos segundos, espere y lo escuche, un ruido metálico detrás mío, me voltie y lo mire, era un hombre o eso presumía, de un metro noventa más o menos, vestía una armadura Shinobi completa, sin huecos entre los pliegues y claramente adaptada para el, de un color ébano intenso y entre los pliegues de la armadura se notaban destellos carmesí, sus hombreras tenían la forma de dos dragones mientras que su torso parecía la cara de un zorro rugiendo, sus guanteletes parecian mas garras que otra cosa, portaba dos espadas por lo que podía ver, una la tenía en su mano y la otra estaba en su cintura, su mascara era la de un Oni y su casco se asemejaba mucho al de los Samurai del País del Hierro, tenía una cresta de pelo larga que le salía de arriba del casco, me produce escalofríos de solo tenerlo cerca, hubiera seguido pensando pero me dirigió la palabra.

_POV General._

-Sabes, de todos, tú fuiste el mas dificil de encontrar, te escondes bien, pero no lo suficiente-Le hablo el ''Samurai'' con una vos gruesa, el Shinobi solo sonrió divertido y le dijo-Solo… cumplia con mi propósito… entretenerte-le respondio el shinobi entre jadeos, hubiera seguido hablando, pero el samurai ya no estaba en frente suyo, sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido, su cabeza cayó al suelo y luego su cuerpo le siguió, el samurai escurre la sangre de su espada mientras le dirigía una leve mirada y le habló-Era lo que quería-Le dijo en un susurro, mirando a su alrededor habló -Vuelve al pueblo, te invocare cuando te necesite-con eso dicho noto un leve resplandor morado cerca suyo dirigiéndose al sur, con eso hecho clavó su espada y se sentó en el suelo a esperar, ya estaban cerca.

_POV Hiruzen._

Llevábamos horas corriendo, sentía como el escuadrón que se dirigía hacia nosotros desde la muralla iba desapareciendo, parecían luciérnagas engullidas en la oscuridad, noto a la última de ellas, inmóvil en un claro cerca de su posición, levante la mano y note como cada ANBU se acercaba a mi posición, sabiendo eso procedí a acercarme a paso lento siendo seguido de cerca, no me inmute cuando lo sentí, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba, ese chakra, mire a mis costados, quería cerciorarme sin que se dieran cuenta, al parecer no, bien, sonreí levemente y les ordene a Minato y Kushina que avancen al claro, los vi desaparecer entre los arboles, despues de tanto, lo veríamos de nuevo.

_POV General._

Minato y Kushina se acercaron de forma veloz al claro, a pesar de sus diferencias, la sinergia en combate la seguían manteniendo, eran el uno para el otro, pero solo en el campo de batalla, fuera de él, eran desconocidos.

Una vez arribaron al claro, lo vieron, el cuerpo del Shinobi muerto, por la sangre que aun salía, no hace mucho había sido decapitado, luego de eso fijaron su mirada en el hombre sentado a unos pasos del cadáver y de inmediato se prepararon para luchar, Kushina saco su Katana y Minato sus Kunai especiales, lo vieron levantarse con lentitud, sacó su espada del piso y se posiciono en un estilo que no lograba identificar, Minato miro levemente a Kushina y noto que estaba completamente tensa, más de lo normal, así que supuso que conocía la postura de aquel ''Samurai''.

-Esto es malo…-Pensó Kushina viendo la postura del Samurai, tenía el centro de gravedad bien centrado, con las piernas levemente abiertas y la espada tomada con una mano apuntando levemente hacia ellos, Kushina no conseguía identificar del todo el estilo pero por la postura, la altura y la posición de la espada sabia que no sería fácil someterlo, con ese pensamiento fugaz se preparó.

Hiruzen hacía unos minutos que había llegado con las divisiones ANBU, les ordenó no atacar, quería ver al samurai en acción, lo miró atentamente y sonrió, había crecido mucho, se había hecho fuerte, traspasar el muro el solo y diezmar sus fuerzas ANBU especiales postradas en el Muro era prueba de ello, no le molestaba, pero lo más probable tenga que mover algunos hilos para que no reciba tanto problema, aun no empezaban, le pareció raro hasta que noto cómo lo miraba, sonrió divertido y asintió mientras sacaba su amada pipa.

Viendo el asentimiento, el Samurai se preparó para luchar, Kushina notando esto le aviso a Minato, preparándose para el inminente choque se disponía a avanzar pero no espero tenerlo a su lado lanzando un tajo hacia su costado derecho, Kushina instintivamente alcanzó a parar el golpe con su Katana y aun así sintió la fuerza empleada detrás del golpe, Minato reaccionó veloz viendo como Kushina era arrastrada por la fuerza del golpe y le lanzo un Kunai mientras creaba un rasengan en su mano, viendo como el samurai esquivaba el Kunai Minato se acerco lo mas que pudo mientras lanzaba su brazo al frente buscando impactar el rasengan en el torso de la armadura mientras a su vez el Samurai lanzaba un poderoso tajo buscando dividir a la mitad a Minato, cuando la espada tocó el chaleco protector, Minato se teletransporto detrás y impacto el rasengan en su espalda impulsandolo levemente hacia adelante, viendo eso Minato se teletransporto al lado Kushina-Qué opinas- Le dijo sin perder de vista al samurai que se incorporaba levemente y sacaba la segunda espada de su cintura-Es fuerte, muy fuerte de hecho y no esta jugando, esta yendo a matar-Dijo Kushina mientras se sostiene levemente la muñeca derecha-Me disloco la muñeca solo con fuerza, debo tomarlo en serio o la pasare mal-Pensó Kushina mientras se alistaba para atacar, cargo chakra en sus piernas y exclamó- Uzumaki Kenjutsu:Unmei o kiru(Corte al destino)-Con eso dicho se impulsó con fuerza hacia adelante y dando un corte ascendente se dispuso a cortar al Samurai que había adoptado un posición defensiva esperando aguantar el golpe, ambas espadas chocaron generando chispas entre si, hasta que la Katana de Kushina en algo impensable traspaso la espada rival y corto como mantequilla la armadura del Samurai, Kushina sonrió victoriosa, pero tuvo que esquivar por los pelos un tajo del Samurai que había arremetido en un arranque de ira hacia la mujer-MINATO!-Exclamó con fuerza Kushina tratando de parar todos los cortes que le enviaba el guerrero en frente suyo, el Samurai parecía enloquecido dando tajos sin parar hasta que un rasengan de Minato que impactó en su rostro lo envió hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol y generó una nube de humo mientras el árbol se derrumbaba encima del Samurai, viendo eso Minato se acerco rápidamente hacia Kushina para saber si estaba herida, la vio levantarse con dificultad, le temblaban los brazos y jadeaba levemente-Estas bien?-Le pregunto Minato una vez al lado de ella, Kushina asintió y le respondió-He estado mejor pero ella-Mirando su katana la cual estaba completamente agrietada-Merece un descanso-Terminó mientras guardaba su Katana en un pergamino, una vez terminó de hacerlo sacó dos Kunais, estaba por decir algo pero tuvo que esquivar un pedazo de árbol desde la nube de humo, pasados los segundo kushina exclamó mientras veía salir al Samurai-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo Kushina mientras veía como la armadura se regeneraba como si fuera ceniza, viendo eso Minato y Kushina se alistaron para empezar de nuevo, Minato lanzo sus Kunais por todo el claro y cargaba otro rasengan y Kushina sacaba sus cadenas de diamantina, viendo eso, Minato se lanzo al ataque transportandose a través de los Kunais impactando múltiples veces su rasengan en la armadura del Samurai mientras se entretenía tratando de librarse de las cadenas de Kushina, el Samurai harto de las cadenas trato de cortarlas en vano y en un mal movimiento fue apresado por ellas, Minato viendo la oportunidad cargo un rasengan y lo impactó con fuerza en la mascara de su rival.

Todo era silencio, Kushina jadeaba por el esfuerzo de retener al Samurai mientras que Minato se alejaba levemente mientras deshacía el rasengan, vio como la cabeza del Samurai miraba al cielo, estaba por decir algo cuando escucho una leve risa salir del Samurai, Minato frunció el ceño y cuando le iba a preguntar, lo vio bajar la cabeza para mirarlo,-Ese ojo…-Pensó en shock Minato, no pudo seguir divagando por que el samurai exclamó mientras la mascara se regeneren y se generaba un aire frío alrededor-Hachimon Tonkou…(Formación de las puertas internas)-Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido y se teletransporto hacia Kushina, la cual estaba sudando tratando de mantener al Samurai controlado, Minato veía como la armadura empezaba a filtrar humo con cenizas, como si fueran ascuas.

Los ANBU alrededor del Hokage se alistaron al sentir el incremento de Chakra desmedido en el Samurai, pero se detuvieron cuando Hiruzen alzó la mano.

Minato estaba sorprendido, se suponía que no podía usar Chakra, entonces que era esta presión que estaba sintiendo, vio como alrededor del Samurai todo se empezaba a congelar y se llenaba de la ceniza que desprendía la armadura, hubiera seguido mirando pero lo escucho exclamar divertido-Shōmon, Kai (Puerta del Dolor, abierta).

Todo fue muy rápido, las cadenas de Kushina cedieron y el Samurai apareció entre ambos, ambos trataron de reaccionar pero el Samurai envió un tajo descendente hacia Minato el cual para evitarlo tuvo que teletransportarse a uno de sus Kunais en el centro del claro, Kushina aprovechando que el Samurai estaba de espaldas hacia ella trató de apuñalarlo con sus Kunais cargado de Chakra Fūton, el Samurai evito la puñalada y golpeó con fuerza el torso de Kushina enviándola lejos, sin tiempo para pensar tuvo que esquivar un rasengan de parte de Minato que se había teletransportado a un costado suyo, enviando un tajo de forma veloz Minato se movió veloz entre los Kunais evitando por los pelos los poderos tajos que le enviaba el Samurai, pasados los Minutos Minato se encontraba jadeando con una rodilla en el piso,a pesar de su velocidad aquel gigante había encontrado la manera de leer su estilo, miró levemente a Kushina, estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, luego se miró a él mismo, tenía el cuerpo lleno de pequeños cortes, su chaleco estaba hecho trizas, el gigante se alistaba a matarlo, lo sentía, lo vio moverse a su lado y cuando la hoja de la espada estaba por dividirlo a la mitad se escuchó el grito de alto, era el Hokage, al instante el Samurai se detuvo, apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y alzó la espada con ambas manos ofreciéndosela al Hokage.

-Mi lord yo…- había empezado el Samurái pero fue interrumpido por el Hokage-Tranquilo, hablaremos más tarde- le dijo serio mientras le ordenaba pararse luego de eso les ordenó a los comandantes dirigirse al Muro junto a la división de raíz.

Minato no entendía nada, luego de unos segundos lo comprendió, habían sido una prueba, una puta prueba para medir el nivel de ese demonio, con ese pensamiento se desmayó debido a las heridas.

-Ryu por favor carga a Minato y tu mi querido samurái podrías llevar a Kushina- Dijo Hiruzen, viendo cómo ambos asienten dio la orden de dirigirse a la aldea.

Salón del consejo, 6h después de encontrar al Samurái.

Shikaku observó la sala con aburrimiento, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que Hiruzen desterró a Naruto, desde la forma de dirigir y gobernar del viejo mono hasta la composición del consejo, hacía mucho que había acabado su etapa de ''rebeldía'' cómo le llamo Hiruzen cuando les recordó de la peor manera que no tenían libertades más allá de opinar, a la primer muestra de corrupción Hiruzen mató a la mitad del consejo civil y la otra mitad acabó en prisión, del consejo civil original el único que quedó fue Danzo que se convirtió en el brazo civil del Hokage en el nuevo consejo civil, del lado Shinobi no hubo cambio en los asientos ancestrales de la Hoja, no así en todas las divisiones ANBU y la columna vertebral del ejército Shinobi, la academia, Konoha volvió a criar a sus Shinobis para la guerra, Hiruzen ordenó cada niño o niña que alcanzara la edad de seis años sería inscrito en la academia sin distinción alguna, obviamente eso generó malestar en la población así que Hiruzen dio un acto en el que lo único que dijo fue que vivían en un pueblo Shinobi, así que todos debían hacer sacrificios les gustara o no.

Shikaku suspiro, el consejo había sido reunido al completo por el Hokage, hubiera seguido pensando pero escucho como la puerta se abría, al instante todos se pararon al notar que era el Hokage, junto a él venían Lord Danzo y Lady Kushina, la cual la ultima tenia unas vendas alrededor del cuello, el lado Shinobi observó con cuidado eso, pero no emitió comentario, Kushina y Danzo se acomodaron en sus lugares y una vez vieron que Hiruzen dio la señal todo el consejo se sentó.

-Mi estimado consejo, fueron reunidos esta noche, para darles un anuncio-Empezó Hiruzen para la intriga de todos, no era habitual que el Hokage empezará las reuniones del consejo así, hubieran seguido pensado pero Hiruzen siguió-Con ustedes-Dijo mientras se paraba y abrían las puertas del recinto-Mi campeón-Siguió mientras entraba el Samurai a la sala para el asombro de todos-Y el futuro heredero al trono de la Hoja-Dijo totalmente serio dejando en shock al consejo-Uzumaki Naruto-Termino mientras que el Samurai se quitaba la mascara y el casco, revelando a Naruto.

Fin


	4. Capitulo IV Renacer

Persona normal hablando-

-Persona normal pensando-

_-Invocacion o ser sobre natural hablando-_

_-__Invocacion o ser sobre natural pensando-_

Descargo de Derecho: Naruto no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV: Renacer.

Salón del consejo.

El recinto estaba en silencio, nadie se creía lo que veía, pero la verdad dolorosa estaba ahí parada, antes de que alguien del consejo pudiera decir o hacer algo, cada ANBU presente en la sala, se arrodillo frente al rubio demostrando el voto silencioso de servidumbre hacia él, Naruto vio esto en silencio, al final, no era la primera vez que se arrodillaban frente a él.

Kushina se encontraba en Shock viendo a su retoño perdido, había crecido tanto, sin darce cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro sin detenerse, sonrió de alegría, al fin había vuelto.

Fugaku ardía en rabia, su chakra revoloteaba en su interior pidiendo la sangre del miserable que asesinó a su hijo, a pesar de todo el odio que desarrolló Fugaku a Naruto nunca se extinguió, sino que ardía cada dia mas fuerte, alimentando las voces de su interior que exigían la sangre de los culpables de la muerte de Sasuke.

El resto del consejo Shinobi estaba dividido, los que optaron por aceptar la realidad de que el Hokage tenía heredero y los que pensaban que darle tal puesto a un desterrado sin ''Chakra'' era una idiotez.

Shukaku observó al Rubio con atención, había cambiado mucho, los rasgos de su cara se había afilado, las marcas en sus mejillas eran más notorias, su cabello antes descontrolado había sido sometido bajo una coleta alta con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, atrás había quedado el ''enano'' de su generación midiendo ahora los casi dos metros, le producía escalofríos ver su ojo izquierdo, seguía profesando tanto odio como hace tres años además de que se veía sediento de sangre, su armadura le llamo la atención, era de un metal que no conseguía identificar, además de su forma poco habitual, sus piernas estaban recubiertas desde los pies hasta la cintura de un metal color ébano intenso divididas a través de la rodilla en dos secciones, su torso estaba cubierto por una gruesa coraza que cubría desde el cuello hasta la cintura, la parte del torso tenía la forma de un zorro rugiendo sin sobresalir tanto, los ojos de adorno color carmesí de la armadura le producían el mismo sentimiento que su ojo izquierdo, la armadura era adornada por caminos de color carmesí que parecían como si tuvieran vida apagándose y encendiéndose de a poco teniendo un ciclo sin fin, las hombreras en forma de dragones rugiendo, sus brazos estaban totalmente recubiertos por la armadura sin dejar lugar a cualquier otra cosa, sus manos cubiertas con guanteletes en forma de garras estaban unidas a la armadura del brazo formando uno, Shikaku fijo su vista en las dos espadas que tenía en la cintura, ambas del mismo tamaño no ha si el diseño de sus empuñaduras.

Hiruzen observó el consejo en silencio, le divertían las diversas reacciones, haciéndole una seña a Naruto para que se pusiera el casco de nuevo, se levantó de su trono y dijo-Estimado consejo, la reunión ser pospuesta hasta mañana, por ahora descansen mañana se aclararan sus dudas-Con eso dicho se dispuso a retirarse del consejo con Naruto a su lado.

Despacho del Hokage: 5 minutos después.

Se respiraba un aire de tensión e incertidumbre en el despacho, la facción del Hokage estaba al completo, Shukaku se encontraba intranquilo y fuera de lugar, no era normal esta aura en el ambiente, fijando su mirada alrededor de la sala había seis líderes de clanes siendo estos Inoichi, Chōza, Kushina, Tsume, Asuma y el mismo, también estaban dos de los Jōnin más fuertes de la aldea, Maito Gai y Kurenai Yuuhi.

Gai no entendía por qué el ambiente tan tenso ni tampoco quien era el Samurai al lado del Hokage, recorriéndolo con la mira se dio cuenta cómo su mano izquierda estaba acariciando el pomo de una de las espadas mientras lo veía, gruño ante eso, el muy descarado lo estaba desafiando enfrente del Hokage, a pesar de que tenía la máscara sabía que estaba sonriendo, estaba por hacer un comentario cuando Hiruzen hablo-Escuchen, se que muchos tienen dudas, en especial ustedes dos-Dijo señalando a Gai y Kurenai-Así que las responderé lo mejor que pueda-Término Hiruzen serio mirándolos a todos, el primero en dar un paso al frente para hablar fue Gai, con un asentimiento del Hokage pregunto-¿Quién es él?-dijo mientras miraba fijamente al Samurai-¿El?-Pregunto Hiruzen extrañado, después de unos segundos recordó que tanto él como Kurenai no habían estado en el consejo-Podrias…-Le dijo mientras veía al Samurai, con un asentimiento siguió-El es mi campeón-Le respondió a Gai dejándolo en Shock junto a Kurenai-Al igual que mi heredero, Uzumaki Naruto-Termino divertido viendo el rostro descolocado de ambos, dejando pasar los minutos en los que ellos dos asimilaban que el ''Joven zorro'' volvió a la Hoja Asuma dio un paso al frente para preguntar, recibiendo permiso hablo-¿Por qué el?-Hizo la pregunta que todo el mundo quería saber, por qué él antes que todos, antes que él, su propio hijo.

-Asuma eso es sencillo-Empezó, mientras prendía su pipa-En esta sala solo hay dos personas que lo pueden parar y solo una de ellas le podría llegar a ganar, la primera soy yo, a pesar lo fuerte que soy, ya no estoy en mi mejor edad para llevar una batalla que desgarraría el mundo hasta los cimientos-Dijo mientras exhalaba el humo que había inhalado mientras hablaba-La segunda, es Gai-Eso si que los extraño a todos, cuando estaban por expresar sus dudas Hiruzen siguió-El porqué es sencillo y la vez no, la única forma de que Gai lo aplaste seria abriendo la Shimon (Puerta de la muerte) si no, las posibilidades de que gane se reducen a la mitad a pesar de ser superior Naruto podría ganar-Eso si que los dejó descolocados, luego de unos momentos todos excepto Kushina y Shikaku empezaron a reír, no le veían sentido a lo que habían oído, Hiruzen no se inmuto ante eso, al final ninguno vio lo que él vio, luego de unos minutos en lo que se calmaron, Inoichi dio un paso al frente y preguntó entre risas-Lord Hokage, pero si no tiene Chakra- Dijo, Hiruzen estaba por responder pero Naruto dio un paso al frente y exclamó-Hachimon tonkou:Tomon, Kai (Formación de las puertas internas: quinta puerta, abierta)-luego de decir eso una explosión de chakra sacudió la sala, el suelo bajo Naruto se agrieto con fuerza al igual que las paredes y el ventanal detrás del escritorio explotó por la presión generada, luego de unos segundos Naruto regreso a su estado normal y dijo-No tenerlo es muy distinto a no poder usar mi chakra, no le parece Lord Inoichi?-Terminó de hablar Naruto dejando mudo el lugar, todos lo miraban en silencio después de que lo habían visto, en especial Gai, por su cabeza recorría la imagen de Naruto abriendo la quinta puerta-su piel, no se enrojeció, eso es imposible-Pensó en shock, Shikaku dio un paso al frente y preguntó-Como peleas sin Chakra si no lo puedes usar-Naruto estaba por responder pero se le adelantó Kushina-Si puede-Cuando dijo eso se concentró en el centro de atención de todos, viendo eso sacó un rollo de sellado y saco su Katana que estaba envuelta en una tela fina de color carmesí-El acero Uzumaki es el mejor del mundo, tanto por sus propiedades como su conducción de chakra y su dureza-Dijo Kushina mientras le sacaba la tela de encima a la katana mostrándosela todos-La única forma de luchar contra una Katana Uzumaki es teniendo una de igual material o teniendo una fuerza monstruosa y un dominio del Kenjutsu igual de monstruoso-Término Kushina sería enseñando las grietas que surcaban casi la totalidad de la Katana, todos sudaron frío viendo la Katana, Kushina era la mayor usuaria de Kenjutsu de la aldea y el que fuera superada por alguien que no podía usar Chakra daba miedo, estaban tan absortos en si mismos que no se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto se acercó a ellos y se paró enfrente de Kushina.

Kushina lo vio de cerca, tuvo que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos, le estaba por preguntar algo cuando lo vio desenvainar una de sus espadas y ofrecérsela-No es acero Uzumaki, pero te puedo asegurar que es muy buena, al final la forje yo-Dijo mientras se la entregaba, Kushina la tomo embelesada, media alrededor de un 1,10 metros, de doble filo, con mango de hueso con líneas rojas adornando, pomo de acero y una leve guarda circular sobre el mango, Kushina levantó la mirada y le pregunto a Naruto-Que tipo de espada es, no la reconozco- Dijo Kushina, Naruto sonrió y le respondió-Es imposible que encuentres una de esas aca, solo se fabrican en el sur-Le respondió tranquilo, Kushina lo miro dudosa y dijo-Pero si he estado en el su...-No pudo seguir por que Naruto la interrumpió-El verdadero sur- Le dijo serio-Y contestando tu pregunta, es una Gladius, es la espada tradicional del sur, tiene variantes pero la que tienes en tu mano es la tradicional-Le dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el pomo de la suya, Kushina lo miro por unos segundo y luego bajó su mirada de nuevo a la espada y pasó sus dedos por la escritura que estaba encima de la guarda grabada en la hoja-Ascua…-Susurro Kushina, luego miro a Naruto que viendo la pregunta silenciosa en los ojos de Kushina le sonrió divertido-Es su nombre, si te preguntas el por qué, esa será historia para otro día-Termino Naruto con una leve risa.

Todos miraron la interacción entre madre e hijo ausentes, ajenos a ella sin saberlo, Naruto se volteo a Shukaku y lo miró con seriedad-Respondiendo a tu pregunta de cómo luchó sin poder ''usar'' Chakra, es simple aunque no lo creas, en el sur tiene una visión distinta del chakra, más primitiva y sólida de cómo la usan los norteños, ellos a los Jutsus lo ven como algo de cobardes e inútiles, por eso centraron toda su atención en aprender a usar el chakra en sus capacidades físicas-Término Naruto, mucho se sintieron ofendidos de que los supuestos salvajes los los llamaran cobardes e inútiles, sus técnicas les habian dado el dominio del mundo y lo que no dominaban era porque no valía la pena dominarlo.

Choza encaró a Naruto y le dijo-Si los salvajes nos ven asi, entonces por qué nunca cruzaron el muro-Le pregunto divertido a Naruto, todos se permitieron una sonrisa mientras Naruto seguía frío con sus ojos fijos en Choza-Eso es sencillo-Empezó Naruto-Nunca les interesó cruzarlo, el clan más al norte y que domina toda la región cercana al muro es el clan de la guerra, son adictos sedientos de sangres y su ritual de adultez es matar a 10 Shinobis del Muro, los que mueren significa que no fueron dignos y los que viven y vuelven victoriosos se los baña en vino y mujeres durante una semana, por eso jamás lo cruzaron, simplemente no hay nada de este lado que les llame la atención-Termino Naruto mientras se paraba de nuevo al lado del Hokage.

Hiruzen carraspeó levemente retomando la atención en su persona-Como vieron, Naruto es más que capaz de tener el título de heredero y ser mi campeón, por lo tanto, todo se pueden retirar-Con eso dicho, todos empezaron a salir de la oficina-Kushina, Naruto, podrían esperar un momento por favor-Dijo Hiruzen mientras se sentaba en su sillón, cuando ambos se sentaron frente a él hablo-Naruto será reinsertado a la Hoja mañana, lo ascender a Jounin Elite así como todos los derechos que vienen con eso-Dijo Hiruzen con porte serio, Kushina se levantó exaltada y le dijo-Pero Hokage-sama…-Lo sé todo-le interrumpió Naruto mirándola con porte tranquilo, eso descolocó a Kushina al punto de trastabillar un poco, miro a Naruto con miedo y le preguntó con un tono tembloroso-¿Co-como que todo?-Naruto la miró por un segundo y luego miró al Hokage, viendo como asentía Naruto suspiro y se voltio de nuevo a Kushina-Siempre lo supe, desde que tengo memoria mi chakra siempre te intento llamar, como si tratara de llenar un vacío y se hacía más notorio cuando estabas cerca, con los años me di cuenta de que era lo que me quería decir, un día le pregunté al viejo que significaba, quería sacarme la duda y me contó lo que paso el día que nací y lo que pasó esa noche en la reunión del consejo, si te preguntas por qué, ya había crecido solo, durante diez años traté de llamarte sin descanso, atrofiando mi cuerpo por la cantidad de chakra que gastaba de forma inconsciente llamándote, te llame cuando me golpeaban, cuando pasaba frío, cuando no podía cubrirme de la lluvia, cuando comía de la basura para poder llenar con algo mi estómago y más importante, cuando te veía en el mercado comprando, tan radiante, tan hermosa, siempre te admire, desde que te vi a los cuatro de casualidad yendo por la avenida principal con tu uniforme Shinobi hasta el día de nuestro encuentro en el bosque, la pregunta que siempre te quise hacer es ¿Por qué, porque siempre me ignoraste?-Termino Naruto con los puños apretados al punto que sangraba levemente, Kushina a este punto lloraba sin control, se lamentaba tanto, su Sochi, siempre estuvo tan cerca, pidiéndole ayuda y siempre lo ignoro por una estúpida ley, trato de abrir la boca para contestarle pero las palabras no salían, viendo eso Naruto suspiro y se levantó de su asiento-Con que es así, descuida, no te odio y tampoco te culpa, al final, solo fuiste una víctima de algo más grande, con su permiso Lord Hokage, me retiro-Con eso dicho, Naruto hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Hiruzen le dio su espacio a Kushina y espero en silencio a que se calmara, luego de quince minutos hablo-Kushina, Naruto será declarado Líder del clan Uzumaki, siendo un Jounin y superando la mayoría de edad, es lo que le corresponde, espero no te moleste mi decisión-Le dijo tranquilo, Kushina se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos y le respondió

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, acepto de buena gana que él se convierta en el nuevo líder del clan-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Preparare las cosas para hacer la transición lo más suave y rápida posible, Hokage sama-

Con una reverencia Kushina se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas, Hiruzen se levantó de su sillón y prendió su pipa mientras salía de su oficina para dirigirse a su hogar a organizar todo para mañana, sería un día largo y pesado.

Salon del consejo

Naruto se encontraba aburrido mirando todo a un lado del Hokage, la sala se iba llenando poco a poco por los distintos miembros del consejo, los murmullos empezaron a circular cuando lo vieron a un lado de Hiruzen, cuando todos los integrantes se terminaron de acomodar un concejal civil se levantó y dijo

-Lord Hokage, por que ese… Samurai está presente, se supone que solo los miembros del consejo tienen que estar presentes-

Término irritado, Hiruzen lo miro curioso, como si lo que le hubieran dicho fuera algo totalmente estúpido

-Soy el Hokage, puedo hacer lo que quiera, además es mi invitado,¿algún problema con eso concejal Samurana?-

-No Lord Hokage-

-Bien, entonces siéntate y mantente en silencio-

Sentenció seco Hiruzen, viendo como el concejal se sentaba con miedo en su asiento, Hiruzen retomo la palabra

-Mi estimado consejo, tengo un anuncio que hacerles, antes que nada, el clan Uzumaki tendrá nuevo líder-

El salón se llenó de jadeos, así como sonidos de disconformidad, ahora entendian por que el Joven zorro se encontraba presente

-Con ustedes, Lord Uzumaki Naruto, el joven zorro, el renacido de las cenizas y guardián del fuego-

Naruto dio un paso al frente y recibió los aplausos apagados de todos en la sala, viendo como Kushina se levantaba de su asiento, Cuando Naruto se sienta nota como Kushina se dirige a la salida.

-Kushina-la llamo Naruto antes de que salga

\- ¿Si? -Lo miro curiosa al igual que toda la sala

\- ¿Podrías quedarte por favor? Si Lord Hokage no tiene problema claro. -Dijo Naruto mientras miraba al Hokage.

-Por mí no lo hay-Hiruzen miró divertida las caras de odio en la mayoría de concejales civiles, viendo como Kushina se paraba detrás de Naruto decidió seguir con la reunión.

-Bien, alguno tiene algo que preguntar sobre la reunión de ayer-Preguntó al aire Hiruzen mirando a la sala, viendo como Fugaku se alzaba con los puños apretados y los brazos temblando levemente, Hiruzen lo miro curioso, pero le dejó preguntar.

-Lord Hokage, porque ese animal inválido se puede sentar en este consejo-Preguntó furibundo Fugaku mirando al Hokage

-Es su derecho-Empezó Hiruzen aburrido mirando al hombre-Te recuerdo que estuviste en la reunión hace 15 años cuando decidimos que cuando seria chunin o más tomaría su responsabilidad como lider de clan, o no lo recuerdas Fugaku-

Fugaku gruño furioso y cuando estaba por decir algo se escuchó como una silla era arrastrada llamando la atención de todos

-Lord Fugaku, tiene algún problema conmigo, desde que llegué no ha parado de enviarme su intención asesina y la verdad me estoy empezando a hartar-Dijo Naruto mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa y la apretaba levemente

Fugaku lo miró iracundo y empezó a filtrar su chakra que prendió fuego la mitad de su cara mientras el sharingan brillaba en sus ojos-Mocoso, no me tientes o…-

-¿O qué?-Lo interrumpió Naruto tomando el mango de su espada sacandola levemente de la funda-Si vas a hablar solo como Sasuke prefiero que te quedes sentado como la puta sumisa que sos asi me ahorras el dolor de cabeza-Contestó sonriendo ferozmente Naruto mientras su ojo izquierdo destellaba de odio y sed de sangre.

Antes de que Fugaku se pudiera lanzar por Naruto presa de la ira, cada ANBU en la sala se preparó para pelear y el Hokage se paró mientras libera su chakra, eso pareció parar a Fugaku y antes que de que Hiruzen pudiera hablar el Lord Uchiha exclamó

-Lord Uzumaki, declaró frente al Hokage y todo el consejo mi derecho a la venganza de sangre por el asesinato de mi hijo y heredero, Sasuke Uchiha-Eso dejo frio a todo el mundo, nadie se esperaba que Fugaku exigiera eso y antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo Naruto aceptó el desafío con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hiruzen viendo esto solo suspiro y liberando de nuevo su chakra consiguiendo la atención de todos dijo.

-En vista de que el desafío de sangre fue aceptado, les exijo saber sus exigencias en caso de victoria, Lord Fugaku-

-Con matarlo me alcanza y sobra-

Naruto se rio con fuerza ante eso ante la mirada curiosa de algunos y la mirada irritada de Fugaku

-Lord Fugaku le propongo algo para darle algo más de sentido que la venganza a este duelo-Dijo Naruto para el desconcierto de Naruto

-Y eso que sería Lord Uzumaki-

-En el caso de que me mates y ganes el duelo, el clan Uzumaki pasará a ser esclava del clan Uchiha por medio de un sello de sangre-

Kushina se alarmó enormemente antes eso, pero antes de que dijera algo Naruto alzó la mano sin mirarla en un gesto de que guarde silencio

-Y si pierdo-

-El clan Uchiha pasará a ser vasalla del Clan Uzumaki hasta el final de sus días-

-Acepto-

Bien, el consejo no se podía creer lo que presenciaban, El señor del fuego declarandole la guerra al joven zorro era algo que sin duda no esperaban.

Hiruzen no podía creer lo que veía, luego de unos segundos sonrió, sería divertido ver las caras de todos, en especial la de Fugaku.

-Viendo que los términos fueron acordados, la parte afectada, en este caso Lord Uzumaki, decidirá el lugar y la fecha para el duelo-Dijo Hiruzen señalando con su mano a Naruto.

-Ahora mismo, en el estadio de Konoha-Los hombros de Naruto temblaban con fuerza y sus dedos poco a poco agrietaban con fuerza la mesa, había llego su oportunidad de cobrarle todo a Fugaku y lo haría con intereses.

Hiruzen viendo que no habría más palabras entre ambos duelistas, dio la orden de ir al estadio para presenciar el duelo entre clanes.

-Neko, convoca todas las fuerzas Shinobi de todos los rangos que se encuentren en disponibilidad al estadio así como también a todos los Uchihas, por las dudas, usa al escuadrón Tobirama para esparcir el mensaje, tienes 5 minutos-Con eso dicho salió del salón para dirigirse al estadio

Estadio de Konoha/10 minutos después de la reunión

Hora:12 del mediodía.

Fugaku se encontraba mirando sus alrededores como el estadio se llenaba de gente, eso le llamo la atención no así le dio mucha importancia, si el Hokage quería que su heredero fuera ejecutado de forma pública no es su problema.

Kushina era un manojo de nervios, confiaba en Naruto y sabia lo fuerte que era pero eso no quitaba la preocupación que sentía, no pudo seguir pensando porque alguien se sentó al lado suyo.

-Hola Kushina-La saludó alegre Mikoto mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, Mikoto no sabía porque había sido convocada al estadio, el ANBU que se presentó en su casa simplemente le había dicho que era orden del Hokage, cuando le iba a preguntar a Kushina si sabía porque había sido convocada el Hokage en se levantó de trono y se acercó al borde de su palco para hablar

-Damas y caballeros, se que muchos se preguntaran por qué fueron convocados al estadio, bien el motivo es para presenciar el duelo por venganza de sangre entre Lord Fugaku Uchiha y Lord Naruto Uzumaki-Exclamó con fuerza el Hokage.

Eso asustó enormemente a Mikoto que miro a Kushina demandante de una explicación, antes de que Kushina pudiera decirle algo ambas vieron como alguien salía del interior del estadio y se detenía frente a Fugaku.

-Naruto…-Susurro Kushina preocupada llamando la atención de Mikoto que encendió su Sharingan para ver a la persona frente a su marido y algo la extraño mucho, esa persona no tenía chakra-Kushina, esa persona no es Naruto, es imposible que sea el, no puedo ver su chakra-

-créeme lo es, ya verás-

Mikoto la miró extrañada, pero no pudo seguir pensando porque su marido le habló a Naruto

-Entonces dime, Lord Uzumaki-Empezó sardónico Fugaku mientras deambulaba alrededor de Naruto-Como peleará sin chakra, sucio inválido-término venenoso mientras varias partes de su cuerpo se prenden en llamas.

Naruto lo miro frío, tranquilo, se sacó el casco y empezó a sacarse el torso de la armadura junto a las hombreras, su espada y los guanteletes ante el desconcierto de todo el estadio, una vez terminó se agacho y tomo un poco de polvillo de la arena y la paso por sus manos

Todos en el estadio miraban sorprendidos en el cuerpo de Naruto, un cuerpo hecho por y para luchar, con músculos grandes sin llegar a estropear la movilidad, tenía un tatuaje de un águila imperial de dos cabezas de color dorado cubriendo la mayor parte de la espalda, por sus brazos corrían dos dragones color ébano con líneas blancas y en el centro de su estómago y cubriendo parte de su pecho, el sello de 8 Trigramas, una jaula vacía hace mucho.

-Lord Fugaku-Hablo Naruto mientras abría completamente los brazos y sonreía

Fugaku gruño ante el gesto y empezó a hacer sellos de mano a toda velocidad mientras inhalaba aire

-_Katon: __Gōka Mekkyaku-_ La muralla de fuego avanzó descontrolada expandiéndose con fuerza consumiendo a Naruto en sus llamas en segundos, el fuego siguió avanzando hasta chocar con fuerza contra la barrera protectora del estadio que cubrían las gradas, el fuego consumió todo a su alcance durante un minuto entero hasta que Fugaku paró de soplar

El humo hacía que tratar de ver algo fuera tarea imposible de realizar, todos en las gradas estaban conmocionados, no era habitual ver el Jutsu que le dio el liderazgo del clan hace 20 años a Fugaku sobre sus hermanos, pero ahí lo había usado

Mikoto se llevó sus manos tapando su boca, cuando volteo a ver a Kushina espero encontrarla destrozada y furibunda tratando de matar a su marido, pero lo que encontró fue a una Kushina tranquila incluso hasta aburrida, Kushina mirando la expresión de su amiga suposo lo que pasaba por su cabeza

\- ¿No lo sientes verdad? -

\- ¿El qué?-

-Su Chakra Mikoto-

-Pero…-

-Concéntrate en el lugar indicado, con tus ojos debe ser más fácil distinguirlo-

Mikoto enfoco sus ojos y sentidos buscando lo que le dijo Kushina, cuando lo noto sus ojos se abrieron desmedidos y se paró de su asiento como un resorte, Kushina no le prestó atención, al final, ella había visto de primera mano el chakra de su hijo

-Está jugando…-

Susurro para si misma Kushina siendo solo escuchada por Mikoto que la volvió a ver hasta que escuchó los jadeos de sorpresa de todos en la grada que regresó a ver a la arena y ahí estaba, el joven zorro se alzaba victorioso frente al dragón de fuego, en el sharingan de Mikoto junto al de todos los Uchihas se grabó la imagen de Naruto, la mitad de su cara había sido quemada hasta los huesos, su pecho fue por el y asi varias partes de su cuerpo y apesar de eso sonreía de forma zorruna y salvaje, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada un poderoso chakra surgió de Naruto regenerando pieza por pieza, tendón a tendón, musculo a musculo, todo mientras avanzaba despacio hacia Fugaku.

Fugaku estaba con su Sharingan girando con fuerza grabando a fuego la imagen de Naruto, el miedo irracional se asentó en su memoria, su instinto de supervivencia tomó el mando en su cuerpo desconectado de la realidad y empezó a lanzar todo Jutsu Katon que tenía en su repertorio, Naruto avanzaba recibiendo todo lo que le lanzaba Fugaku sin importarle el daño en su cuerpo, aburrido ya, Naruto se acercó lo suficiente y tomó a Fugaku por el cuello con fuerza asfixiandolo poco a poco, Fugaku golpeaba desesperado a Naruto tratando de conseguir que lo soltara, cansado, Naruto le rompió ambos brazos al igual que sus piernas y lo arrodillo en el suelo, los gritos de fugaku eran lo único que sonaban en la arena de la hoja, nadie emitía un ruido por estar absortos frente a la imagen irreal que tenía frente a ellos en especial los Uchihas, su líder orgulloso estaba ahí derrotado y humillado.

-Que esto sirva de lección para todos-Empezó Naruto mientras se paraba detrás del derrotado Fugaku y con una mano sostenía la base de su cráneo y la otra su cuello.

-El clan Uzumaki ya no será marginado-con eso dicho Naruto ejerce fuerza y empezó a desgarrar el cuello de Fugaku ante la conmoción del público mientras Fugaku daba sus últimos gritos agónicos, Naruto arranca el cráneo junto a la columna y la alza al cielo enseñándosela a todo el mundo- hoy renacemos de las cenizas para conquistar el mundo-.

Fin


	5. Capitulo V El Zorro coronado

_Es Capitulo va dedicado a Kiss Kiss por ser el primer Review de la historia, disfrutalo ^_w_^._

-Persona normal hablando-

-Persona normal pensando-

-_Bestia con cola/Invocacion hablando-_

_-Bestia con cola/Invocacion pensando_-

Capítulo V:El Zorro Coronado.

Naruto miró la cabeza de Fugaku unos momentos en su mano grabando a fuego el gesto de dolor que se había formado en su rostro, sonrió para si, hace mucho no se sentia asi, empezo a caminar para tomar su espada, ya se estaban moviendo.

Mikoto se encontraba en Shock, por mucho que odiara a su marido, nunca espero verlo morir de esa forma, humillado y derrotado, se sentó en su asiento devastada, el liderazgo del clan caería en sus hombros al ser la última Uchiha de linaje real en el clan.

-Kushina…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Que apostaron esos idiotas?-Mikoto se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, esperando y rezando a todos los dioses que su esposo no haya sido soberanamente idiota.

-El vasallaje del clan rival por medio de un sello de sangre-Kushina se divertía de cómo su amiga se hundía en su asiento totalmente devastada-Alégrate, podría ser peor, Naruto apostó que si perdía el clan Uzumaki pasaría a ser esclavo de los Uchiha-

-Kushina, no ayudas…-

-¿Así? ¿y a tus hombres no les dices nada?-

Mikoto levantó la mirada cuando Kushina dijo eso y los vio, cerca de veinte Uchihas estaban rodeando a Naruto, viendo que más Uchihas estaban por saltar a la arena para ayudar a sus hermanos Mikoto los paró en seco

-Si uno solo mueve un músculo para meterse a la arena, lo mato yo misma, regresen a sus asientos, AHORA!-

La mirada de Mikoto infundió el suficiente miedo como para que se piensen 3 veces el desobedecerla, con eso se sentaron en sus asientos para ver resignados como sus hermanos de clan pelearían contra Naruto

Palco del Hokage

-Mi lord-

-Tranquila Neko, dejemos que Naruto se encargue, al final son sus hombres-Terminó hiruzen con una pequeña risa mientras prendía su pipa pero una fuerte toz produjo que no pudiera prender su amado vicio, tapando con una mano su boca espero a que la toz terminará, cuando terminó vio su mano manchada de una sangre oscura con pedazos de carne

-(Ya llegue a ese punto…)-Pensó para si mismo Hiruzen, se trato de parar pero la tos no lo dejo, Neko se acercó al hokage para sostenerlo pero el Hokage le hizo una seña de que estaba bien

-Hokage-sama, tiene que encontrar a Tsunade-Sama-

-Tranquila Neko, mi Chakra es lo único que detiene mi enfermedad pero mi chakra ya no es el mismo que hace cuarenta años, al final Orochimaru va a conseguir lo que quería-No pudo seguir hablando por que la tos lo derribó al suelo.

-Prepara todo, lo anunciare hoy, no creo pasar de hoy ya, supongo me descuide lo suficiente desde que vi a Naruto de nuevo-

-Mi lord…-

Hiruzen se levantó con dificultad y se sentó en su pequeño trono, haciendo un gesto de dolor llevo el poco chakra que le quedaba a sus pulmones para reforzarlos lo suficiente para terminar el dia.

Centro de la Arena.

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose en el Chakra del viejo, sonrió para si mismo, los parásitos hicieron su trabajo, luego le daría las gracias a Tsunade.

-caballeros, se les ofrece algo-Pregunto divertido Naruto mientras veía a todos los Uchihas a su alrededor mientras hacía girar su espada con su mano

-Tu miserable…-Dijo uno de los Uchihas alrededor de Naruto

-Y bien quién será el primero, me aburrooooo…-

Todos gruñeron antes eso y se lanzaron a pelear contra Naruto que los recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro

Gradas de espectadores

Mikoto veía con su Sharingan los movimientos de Naruto, parecía danzar entre sus hombres como si jugara con ellos

-Es bueno-

-Es muy bueno, lo peor es que no está yendo en serio-

-Como sabes eso ¿peleaste con él acaso?-

-Si, junto a Minato, nos derroto a ambos, yo la saque mas barata, pero Minato… Sigue en el hospital, yo caí primero y Naruto siguió peleando contra Minato, lo dejó muy mal, por lo que se lo dejo en terapia intensiva y no se sabe cuando va a despertar-

Mikoto se sorprendió ante lo que escucho, que Kushina perdiera junto a Minato decía el potencial de batalla que tenía Naruto, pocas eran las personas en el mundo que los podían derrotar a ambos en batalla.

Mikoto se encontraba relajada de ver a Naruto bailar entre sus hombres, la mitad ya estaban tirados en el piso incapacitados y los demas tenian pequeños cortes que dificultan su movilidad

Naruto tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, le gustaba pelear, lo hacía sentir libre de cualquier atadura y por mas que se engañara se había hecho adicto a esta sensación.

cambiando la espada de mano varias veces mientras veía enfrente suyo a los Uchihas que quedaban, Naruto se acercó con velocidad y corto el pecho de uno mientras esquivaba la bola de fuego de otro

-9-

Siguió esquivando bolas de fuego y kunais mientras peleaba contra otros dos, al primero en un descuido le clavó su espada en el hombro derecho mientras se agachaba y le hacía un tajo profundo en la pierna al otro

-7-

cuatro Uchihas lo rodearon y Naruto se movió a un lado mientras se defendía del incesante ataque desviando un ataque con su espada se agachó y dio una voltereta el piso esquivando una gran bola de fuego que impactó contra el suelo, sin dejarlo respirar los Uchihas siguieron su ofensiva hasta que Naruto tomo la mano de uno y se la rompió mientras ponía al Uchiha a su espalda y peleaba contra otros dos, parando el kunai con su espada lo pateó en el estómago con fuerza al punto de que escupió sangre y los ojos se le ponían blancos y al otro le tiraba con fuerza el uchiha en su espalda

-4-

Los Uchihas restantes lo rodearon y lo atacaron por los cuatro flancos, viendo eso Naruto encaró al que tenía en frente suyo recibiendolo con un tajo ascenden que fue detenido por un Kunai, girando su cuerpo Naruto lo golpeó con una patada en la cabeza que lo derribó para ponerse en guardia para recibir los otros tres, recibiendo al primero para su tajo con su espada y agachándose levemente mientras giraba totalmente su cuerpo le produce un gran corte en su pecho para luego patear al siguien unos metros y lanzaba un tajo poderoso al último cortando la totalidad de su pecho desde el hombro derecho hasta la parte izquierda de la cintura

-0…-

Naruto respiró profundamente mientras escuchaba los quejidos de los hombres derribados alrededor suyo, no había matado a ninguno… o eso creía, capaz con alguno se le había ido la mano, con ese pensamiento Naruto se dirigió a su Armadura soltando una leve risa.

Mikoto se encontraba absorta mirando el cuerpo de Naruto, aun no podía creer en lo que se había convertido, sus reflejos, su forma de luchar, hasta la ''inmortalidad'' que presumía tener.

Kushina miro a Mikoto por unos momentos y como su Sharingan giraba mirando a Naruto, sonriendo divertida le dijo

-¿Es increíble no?-

-Si… Estuvimos frente al genio de su generación durante años y nunca lo supimos ver-

Con ese pensamiento ambas sonrieron con tristeza, ambas sabían lo que había sufrido Naruto por manos del pueblo.

Viendo como Naruto se ponía su armadura y empezaba a salir de la arena ordenó a los Uchihas cerca suyo que llevaron a sus hermanos al hospital Uchiha, no pudo seguir dando ordenes por que un ANBU se presentó frente a ella y le dijo que ella tanto Kushina tenían que ir de urgencia a la sala del consejo, con eso dicho el shinobi se esfumó en una bola de humo, mirando a su amiga, ambas asintieron y se dirigieron al salón del consejo.

Salon del Consejo

La cabeza de Shikaku era un desastre, ver la humillación de Fugaku fue algo que lo descolocó de todas las maneras, posando sus ojos en Naruto por un momento de manera discreta, era peligroso, muy peligroso, si el era así de poderoso no se quería imaginar a los guerreros sureños, viendo el esquema del consejo, se había dividido en 3 facciones claras, la facción opositora al Hokage siendo conformada únicamente por los Hyuga debido a la muerte de Fugaku y la segunda facción siendo la de Hiruzen y la de Naruto la tercera, siendo conformada por los Uzumaki y los Uchihas, Naruto en un dia no solo rompió el esquema político interno de la aldea sino que se había alzado como una fuerza política siendo el heredero y líder de dos clanes fundadores.

Hiruzen sentía como su enfermedad avanzaba comiendo sus órganos cada vez más rápido a este paso no llegaría a la media noche, sonrió cansado, había vivido mucho, de hecho tuvo que morir contra Orochimaru, pero gracias a Tsunade pudo vivir más.

Hiruzen corto su hilo de pensamiento viendo que los miembros del consejo llegar, sonrió divertido cuando vio entrar a Naruto seguido de Mikoto y Kushina, le dejaría mucho trabajo, pero suponiendo que Tsunade se una con él, tendrá el control de los 3 clanes fundadores, estará bien.

Viendo como todos los miembros se sentaron, Hiruzen se levantó de su trono y dijo

-Estimado consejo, viendo los hechos recientes, démosle la bienvenida a Mikoto Uchiha nueva líder del Clan Uchiha-

Todos aplaudieron por cortesía, pasados los segundos Hiruzen volvió a hablar.

-Con eso dicho el siguiente asunto, me quedan horas de vida-

Bien, Hiruzen había sido poco sutil, el recinto se quedo frio, silencioso, cada persona en la sala lo vio totalmente sorprendido y descolocado.

-Por lo tanto Uzumaki Naruto pasa a ser el Cuarto Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas-

Termino con absoluta seriedad Hiruzen, con eso dicho Naruto se dirigió hacia Hiruzen.

-¿Estás seguro, viejo?-

-Es lo que corresponde, eres mi heredero-

Naruto lo miro por unos segundo y luego asintió, viendo eso Hiruzen se sacó su sombrero y lo miro por unos momentos, sonriendo tranquilo se lo entregó a Naruto y le dio su trono.

Naruto miro el trono unos segundos para luego sentarse en él y ponerse el sombrero del Hokage, cuando lo hizo la sala se llenó de aplausos tanto del lado civil como shinobi.

Naruto vio todo esto tranquilo, pasados los segundo y esperando a que terminaran de aplaudir hablo

-Bien, en vista que Hiruzen-Sama le queda poco de vida, lo mejor será preparar todo, los llamare cuando todo termine-

Con eso dicho Naruto salió del recinto rumbo a su nueva oficina seguido de cerca por su facción y la de Hiruzen.

Oficina del Hokage

Todos se encontraban ansiosos de saber que haría Naruto como Hokage, era por diferencia, el más joven de todos y a ojos de muchos de los miembros del consejo muy inexperto para el cargo.

Hiruzen sacó su amada pipa de entre sus ropas mientras se paraba al lado de Naruto.

-¿Aún estás seguro de hacerlo Naruto?

-Si, no hubiera vuelto si no lo estuviera ¿Te molesta viejo mono?-

Hiruzen aspiró el humo reteniendo en su interior durante unos segundos mientras miraba la aldea por el ventanal de la oficina

-¿Acaso importa lo que opine a esta altura?-

Hiruzen vio por sobre el hombro como Naruto se reía levemente mientras se acomodaba en el sillon.

-La verdad… No, sabias antes de declararme tu heredero lo que haria, ¿por que dudar ahora?-

Suspirando, Hiruzen se acercó a Naruto y le dijo

-¿Vendrá?-

-Solo es cuestion de que la llame-

-Me dejarías verla, aunque sea una última vez-

Naruto vio al viejo dios de los Shinobi, viejo, cansado, muerto, asintiendo ordenó a todos en la sala dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento privado del Hokage

-Neko… reúne al consejo Shinobi en el campo de entrenamiento de inmediato, no quiero excusas de nadie, tienes 5 minutos-

Viendo como la presencia de la ANBU se alejaba salió de la sala seguido de cerca por todos.

Campo de entrenamiento N° 1

Viendo como todos se encontraban presentes, Naruto dio la orden de que se alejaran unos pasos de él.

Liberando una cantidad exorbitante de chakra demoniaco de su cuerpo, Naruto clavo ambas manos en el suelo y exclamó.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Formándose un complejo sello de invocación en el centro del campo, empezó a emerger una puerta demoniaca de color ébano con franjas rojas, las puertas consisten en una cara de un oni similar a la mascara de Naruto, cuando la puerta terminó de salir del suelo medía alrededor de 4 metros de alto y 3 de ancho.

Todos se encontraban nerviosos, no solo por la cantidad absurda de chakra demoniaco que liberó Naruto, si no por la sensación que liberaba la puerta, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Naruto se levanto del suelo cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir y de ella emergió una voz que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

-Ohhh te has adelantado… Kōtei-Sama-

Riendo con alegría, Naruto le contesto mientras veía salir de la puerta a la persona.

-Hubo… un cambio de planes cariño-

Todos se sorprendieron de la forma cariñosa en la que llamo Naruto a esa persona, y se quedaron en completo Shock cuando la que salía por el portal era Tsunade, a todos les llamó la atención la vestimenta que portaba, siendo esta una armadura similar a la de Naruto adaptada a su cuerpo, de color blanco puro en contraste con la color ébano de Naruto, detras de Tsunade empezaron a salir caballeros de Armaduras plateadas que se pusieron en guardia detrás de Tsunade.

Shikaku, sudo frio viendo el inmenso poder de Naruto y mas aun cuando vio salir a los caballeros detrás de Tsunade, eran un total de 10, con corazas gruesas con adornos dorados, el torso estaba dividido en 3 secciones siendo unidas por pequeñas hebillas para mantenerlas ''unidas'', la principal naciendo en la cintura y llegando a la altura del esternón, las dos siguientes se dividían de su hermana por una pequeña abertura para poder dar movilidad y cubrir las clavículas y la parte delantera de los hombros, el brazo derecho estaba completamente cubierto por un guarda brazos completo y la mano cubierta por un guantelete adornado con detalles en oro, la hombrera del brazo derecho tenía pequeñas protuberancias hacia arriba a modo de adorno, el brazo derecho a diferencia de su contraparte, estaba cubierto por un guarda brazos de cuero reforzado de color oscuro junto al guantelete igualmente adornado en oro como la otra mano, en los codos de ambos brazos era cubierto por una placa de metal en punta, la cintura además de unir la parte superior de la armadura con la inferior estaba adornado por dos cintos pesados que sostenían un pedazo de tela que cubría la mitad de la pierna izquierda, las perneras estaban divididas en dos secciones a través de las rodillas las cuales al igual que los codos estaban recubiertas por un coraza de metal adornada con forma de dragón, la parte superior no dejaban nada a la vista, siendo totalmente recubiertas por la coraza, las botas totalmente selladas, adornadas con relieves en dorado, el cuello estaba cubierto por una pequeña coraza que lo protegía de cualquier ataque frontal sin estar adherido al cuello para no quitarle movilidad, el yelmo totalmente cerrado con forma puntiaguda en la parte frontal , tenía una franja en la zona de los ojos que les permitían ver el entorno, sobre la cabeza una gran franja de tela ondeaba por el viento, la armadura del que parecía ser el capitán de los guardias de Tsunade, vestía una armadura similar pero en dorado con adornos negros, en el brazo izquierdo todos portaban un gran escudo con forma de león, media alrededor de 1 metro de largo y más o menos por 60 de ancho, en la cintura portaba una espada similar a la de Naruto.

Tsunade se acerco a Naruto y lo abrazo con alegría siendo correspondido el gesto, luego de unos segundos ambos se acercaron al grupo y Hiruzen dio un paso al frente para acercarse a Tsunade y abrazarla que gustosa aceptó el gesto del viejo mono.

Viendo eso y las preguntas que tenían todos Naruto ordeno ir de nuevo a su oficina, viendo cómo los soldados empezaban a moverse, Naruto le habló al capitán y le dijo.

-Capitán Fuyimara, envíe a uno de sus hombres a buscar a mis generales, los que se quedan custodien la puerta hasta que vuelva, si alguien se acerca sea civil o Ninja tienen autorizado usar fuerza letal-

-Como ordene Kotei-sama- viendo como el capitán ordenaba a uno de sus hombres que volviera, Naruto se giró para ver a Neko y le dijo.

-Neko, que tu y tu escuadrón se queden junto a ellos, habla con el capitán Fujiwara para que se coordinen entre si-

con un Hai, los ANBU se dirigieron a los solados para poder custodiar la puerta demoniaca.

Oficina del Hokage.

Tsunade se encontraba aun lado de Naruto viendo a todos en la sala, del otro lado Hiruzen fumaba lo último que quedaba en su amada pipa, viendo eso Tsunade sonrió levemente sin ser notada por alguno de los presentes.

-Bien-empezó Naruto viendo a los presentes desde su sillón-Si alguno tiene alguna duda, por favor que la exprese ahora-

Viendo como Shikaku daba un paso adelante, Naruto le cedió la palabra.

-Después de presenciar tu… curiosa invocación además de la cantidad de chakra demoniaco que liberaste, creo que preguntó por todos, ¿Sigues siendo humano?-

Todos ansiaban saber la respuesta, no era normal esa sensación que desprendio Naruto mientras invoca esa puerta, Naruto vio a Shikaku durante unos segundo, luego sonrió divertido y miro a Tsunade un segundo.

Tsunade viendo la sonrisa juguetona que tenia Naruto sonrio tambien.

-Naruto es y no es Humano Shikaku-Dejando confundido a todos en la sala, Tsunade viendo la confusión en la mayoría de los presentes por no decir todos suspiró resignada y dijo.

-Naruto al ''Morir'' Contra Sasuke, rompió cada ley astral sobre el chakra de forma inconsciente en el afán de seguir viviendo, por consecuencia de eso Naruto sacrificó su red de chakra hasta el punto de atrofiarse volviéndola inútil y absorber a la fuerza al Kyubi con tal de vivir-

Eso si que los descoloco totalmente, primero porque Naruto rompió las leyes de la Naturaleza y lo segundo porque absorbió al zorro.

-Pero, si estando al borde la muerte, absorbiendo el Chakra del zorro el cual se dice es infinito tuvo que morir-

-de hecho lo hizo-

-Que...-

-Naruto murió ese día, cuando Naruto liberó todo el caudal de Chakra de su cuerpo consecuencia de eso el cuerpo de Naruto evolucionó para adaptarse tanto genéticamente como celularmente, en toda la extensión de la palabra Naruto murio y revivio de las cenizas, más fuerte de lo que jamás llegaría a ser con su otro cuerpo-.

-Pero eso… eso no es posible, va encontra de toda lógica-Shikaku suba grueso con lo escuchado, prácticamente Naruto era un dios en la tierra, viendo de reojo al resto de concejales, todos tenían la misma expresión.

-Pero lo es-Le contestó Tsunade divertida mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Naruto-Naruto es la viva imagen de que lo es, aun que, de no ser por que el genoma Uzumaki hubiera evolucionado primero con la exposición del Chakra demoniaco del Kyubi, no sería más que cenizas-

-Explicate…-

-Naruto gracias a que su genoma Uzumaki muto, se comió todo el material genético ajeno al Uzumaki absorbiendolo para si, por ende, Naruto es el primer Uzumaki sangre pura desde la era de los clanes, antes de eso, lo más cercano a un sangre pura fue Kushina siendo fruto del insesto dentro del clan, pero aun así, los uzumaki ya se habían mezclado con distintos clanes, gracias a su sangre, el cuerpo de Naruto esta en la cima de la evolución tanto Shinobi como guerrera, Fuerza monstruosa, velocidad superior, una mente superior y por sobre todas las cosas, una regeneración absoluta, ni siquiera el daño a nivel celular lo puede matar mientras haya material del cual pueda regenerarse-.

Naruto se entretenía viendo las caras de todos, girando la cabeza levemente detrás suyo, vio a neko arrodillada.

-Neko, sucede algo-

-Ya llegaron sus invitados Hokage-Sama-

-Bien escoltados hacia acá junto al capitán Fujiwara-

Con un si señor Neko desapareció en una bola de humo.

-Al fin, el tiempo de conquista empieza…-Con ese pensamiento fugaz Naruto sonrió mientras se relajaba en su sillón a la espera de sus generales.

-Fin-


	6. Capitulo VI Engranajes en movimiento

Capítulo VI Engranajes en movimiento.

Flashback inicia.

POV ?

2 años ya... 2 largos años de guerra y sangre sin descanso, sin tregua.

Me siento cansado, débil, derrotado, miro a mi alrededor, observando solo sangre y muerte.

Siento que alguien se acerca, aprieto la espada en mi mano, veo el filo de su hoja apuntando a mi cuello, la detengo con mi brazo mientras entierro mi espada en el centro de su pecho.

Sigo ido, me rodean, estoy solo, ¿moriré? No... aun no, no sin llevarme a todos en el camino, me enderezo mientras lanzo un grito de guerra, mis enemigos retroceden un paso mientras yo doy otro hacia ellos, cargó con toda mi fuerza sabiendo que posiblemente, abra los ojos en el otro mundo…

No distingo el tiempo ni la realidad, me arrodillo cansado, ya no puedo seguir, la espada se resbala entre mis dedos llenos de sangre, levantó la mirada, está lloviendo, siento las gotas mojar mi rostro diluyendo la sangre que lo mancha, estoy totalmente rodeado, este es el fin, lamento no poder cumplir la promesa que te prometí…

-Aun no mi amigo…- Escuché decir, su voz, me suena, abriendo mis ojos lo vi sorprendido, no pude articular palabra mientras sentía que me tomaban del pecho y me empezaban a arrastrar hacia atrás, lejos de él.

-Vive, Naruto, vive por todos nosotros, tú serás el emperador que domine el mundo-

Trate de forzar el agarre que me tiraba lejos de él, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, veo impotente como se sacrifica por mí, un aura de chakra de fuego se genera a su alrededor volviendo todo a ceniza cerca suyo.

-Hoy Naruto… Veras el último vuelo del Fénix…-.

Fin Flashback.

Naruto se encontraba meditando mientras esperaba que llegaran sus invitados, ver el nerviosismo y el cotilleo silencioso en sus concejales le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, Tsunade viendo el creciente mal humor en Naruto sonrió divertida, lo había extraño a pesar de que se habían separado hace una semana.

-Tsunade…-

-¿Si Naruto?-

-¿Como están las cosas en la capital?-

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe, al consejo superior no les cayó del todo bien que vuelvas-

-¿Era de esperar, aunque confío de que hayas tranquilizado las cosas no? Mi querida Tsunade-chan-Termino con una risa divertida Naruto.

Tsunade también se rio mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro-Corte un par de cabezas, espero no te moleste-

-Tranquila, tu eres más civilizada que yo, sabes que, si me hubieran molestado a mí, tendríamos que conseguir consejeros nuevos-

Luego de eso ambos rieron llamando levemente la atención del resto de la sala.

Kushina miraba distante la interacción de Naruto con Tsunade, se sentía celosa en parte de la relación que parecía tener con su hijo, la interacción de ambos, la comodidad con la que hablaban, la cercanía que transmiten.

Kushina no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque un escalofrió recorrido toda su espalda mientras abría de forma desmesurada sus ojos siendo esto notado por su amiga Mikoto

-¿Kushina pasa algo?-

Mikoto notaba como balbuceaba palabras inentendibles para ella, hasta que ella también lo noto al igual que el resto de la sala, los más jóvenes cabezas de clanes estaban nerviosos al punto del desmayo en cambio los veteranos de la tercera guerra ninja la llevaban mejor, aun así se sorprendían del poderoso Chakra que se acercaba hacia ellos, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la puerta fuera abierta y entrara una mujer alta de unos casi 2 metros de facciones finas, ojos color miel, de largo cabello color Naranja fuego, portaba una armadura pesada, el peto de color azul oscuro tenía un adorno entre los pechos de la mujer y su cuello en forma de sol con puntas saliendo en todas direcciones, estaba dividido en placas escalonadas con los bordes de cada una en color plata brillante, sus hombreras cubrían desde el hombro hasta la mitad exterior de ambos brazos y tenía unas protuberancias hacia arriba que cubrían los costados de su cuello, estaban sostenidas por varias tiras de cuero reforzado de color marrón oscuro, tenía dos cubre brazos entre el codo y la muñeca y portaba unos guantes de cuero oscuro, a los lados de su cadera había dos pedazos grandes de armadura protegiéndola mientras sostenían una larga falda dividida en 6 trozos de color naranja oscuro dejando espacio en la parte trasera entre medio de ellas, ambas piernas eran cubiertas por 3 secciones de armadura dejando un espacio leve en las rodillas y un largo espacio a la mitad del muslo hasta la cadera, la parte inferior de la armadura que cubría las piernas estaba compuesta por un par de botas largas de tacón leve, al igual que el resto de la armadura, era de un color morado oscuro con los bordes plateados, en su brazo izquierdo portaba un escudo tan grande como lo era su cuerpo, medía casi lo mismo que ella y a simple vista parecía que se pudiera cubrir completamente detrás de él, el frente del escudo estaba adornado por un sol en el centro, en su espalda reposaba una gran espada, adornada con líneas naranjas en la hoja, el mango largo cubierto por tiras de cuero blanqueado.

Detrás de la imponente mujer entraron 3 personas más, la primera que se paró a la izquierda de la mujer, era una joven no muy de alta de unos 160 cm, de cortó cabello castaño, de ojos color verde oscuro, vestía una armadura ligera de cuero endurecido ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo, la armadura era de color ébano adornada con líneas doradas a lo largo de la armadura, en su cintura portaba dos dagas cortas y en su espalda descansaba un arco largo.

La persona a la derecha de la mujer, era un hombre igual de alto que ella, de cuerpo ancho tonificado, su cabello largo color dorado platinado, peinado en forma de pequeñas trenzas que se unían a una más larga que iba hacia su espalda, de ojos color verde, portaba una armadura similar a la de Naruto con la diferencia de tener la cabeza de un lobo adornando su pecho en vez de un zorro como la de Naruto, en su cintura portaba dos hachas y en su espalda descansaba otra hacha mucho más grande.

Y la última persona estaba detrás de ellos siendo el capitán Fujiwara

Naruto sonrió al ver a sus generales hasta que noto que faltaba uno de ellos, irritado levemente si dirigió a la mujer del centro.

-Leona-

-Mi señor-

-Dónde está? -

La mujer lo miró interrogante por unos segundos hasta que noto la falta de su compañero, suspirando le contestó.

-estaba con nosotros en la sala de guerra, conociéndolo lo más probable este en camino con su división, mí señor-

Naruto la miró por un momento hasta que se dio vuelta hasta su escritorio y lo pateó con fuerza destruyéndose en el proceso, todos salvo los extranjeros y Tsunade se sorprendieron del arrebato de Naruto.

-Fujiwara-hablo Naruto mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

-Mi Lord-

-envía a alguien a buscar a ese idiota junto a toda su legión, que crucen la puerta, si lo llego a ver marchando a la hoja por el camino imperial lo mató-

Asintiendo el capitán se retiró con un si señor.

Tranquilizándose, Naruto volteo para ver a su público y dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien hora de las presentaciones, concejales de la hoja les presento a mis generales-

Con eso las 3 personas se pararon junto a Naruto

-Leona, suprema sacerdotisa del sol, es un placer- hablo con vos seria mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

-Megumi, general del ejército regular de Kotei-sama, es un placer! - dijo animada la joven al lado de leona con una sonrisa

-Crixus, supremo paladín y general de infantería pesada- Dijo el hombre con voz gruesa de forma seca

Shikaku miraba de forma seria a los 3 invitados de Naruto, eran fuertes, mínimo nivel Kage, un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, si estás personas tenía bajo su mando Naruto, no quería imaginar el alcance de poder que tenía en su mano, viendo que Naruto le iba a dirigir la palabra salió de sus pensamientos.

-Shikaku, reúne a cada Shinobi disponible en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 antes del atardecer- le dijo de forma seria Naruto

Asintiendo levemente Shikaku salió de la oficina con rumbo a la central Shinobi en la aldea

-Salvo Kushina y Mikoto, el resto de concejales se pueden retirar- terminó Naruto, con eso dicho todos se empezaron a retirar salvo Kushina y Mikoto

-Danzo-Lo llamo Naruto antes de que saliera de la oficina

-Si, Hokage-sama…-Le respondió el viejo halcón con desprecio poco disimulado

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar más tarde, que no se te olvide-

Con un asentimiento, Danzo salió de la oficina dejándola en un silencio incómodo

Naruto pasó encima de su escritorio y se volvió a sentar por un momento en su sillón

-Neko, convoca a los comandantes ANBU de forma urgente, también al comandante Ryu- con eso dicho, la firma de chakra de Neko se empezó a alejar de la oficina.

-Tsunade, cómo va el proyecto supremacía-

-Naruto es sensato hablar en frente de…-

-Tsunade- le hablo de forma seria Naruto mientras la veía de reojo, viendo eso Tsunade suspiro y le respondió

-a paso lento, a esta altura tenemos a 300 listos y para el final del invierno otros 200-

Naruto se quedó pensativo antes eso por unos momentos, pasados los segundos se volvió a dirigir a Tsunade

-Bien, ¿puedes seguir el proyecto estando acá, o volverás a la capital? -

-los puedo seguir acá, pero tengo que mover todo el equipo-

-hazlo, te necesito conmigo-

Con eso dicho, Naruto posó su mirada en Leona

\- ¿Leona, están listas las tropas? -

-Si mi señor, 10.000 hombres, 5.000 de infantería ligera, 2.000 de infantería pesada, 2.000 de infantería auxiliar y 1000 paladines-

Naruto sonrió ante eso, levantándose de su asiento se dirigió al enorme ventanal a su espalda y observó la hoja en silencio.

-Hiruzen-

-Si, Naruto-

-¿Te gustaría ver la capital del imperio?-

Sonriendo divertido, Hiruzen asintió, viendo el gesto, Naruto miro a Tsunade un momento y le hizo una seña de que lo llevará, viendo cómo tanto Tsunade como Hiruzen salían, la seriedad endureció el rostro de Naruto y miró de reojo a sus generales

-El que él no esté acá, significa que algo paso, ¿está relacionado a las revueltas del consejo?

-Si, mi señor- Le contestó Leona nerviosa

\- ¿Quién fue esta vez? -

-las tropas auxiliares del este-Respondió Crixus serio

Alzando la cabeza frustrado soltó un suspiro pesado.

-me voy una semana y esos idiotas ya se descontrolan, Crixus envía a mis inmortales a poner orden, que se instalen a lo largo de la provincia, no voy a dejar que esa banda de descerebrados desestabilice el imperio-

Kushina junto a Mikoto notaron la incomodidad y el nerviosismo en los generales de Naruto mientras les dirigía la palabra, un gesto que les llenó de curiosidad a ambas.

-Pero mí Lord- empezó Megumi con voz levemente nerviosa- los inmortales no distinguen entre lo bueno y lo malo, pueden llegar a destruir toda la provincia-

-Es su propósito- le contesto Naruto frío mientras su chakra se empezaba a filtrarse por la armadura enfriando el ambiente- fueron entrenados para servir y es lo único que saben hacer-

Con eso dicho Naruto volvió a mirar el ventanal dejando la sala en un profundo silencio…

Centro de la aldea

Sakura veía las calles de forma distante, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que el equipo 7 murió, a pesar del tiempo aún se sentía vacía, en el fondo no acepta que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, suspirando siguió su camino por la avenida principal rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento.

-Sakura! - Escuchando como alguien la llamaba se detuvo para voltear a ver quién era

-Ino…- Le respondió ella de forma seria, la amistad con la rubia Yamanaka se había estropeado enormemente desde la muerte de Sasuke y el destierro de Naruto, prácticamente todos en su generación la odiaban, como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa que sus compañeros se hayan odiado con asco, a pesar de la hermandad que tenían, se odiaban en el fondo, cada uno por sus motivos pero el odio estaba ahí, Sakura siempre lo vio, pero estuvo cegada por lo que Sasuke significaba para ella.

-Qué necesitas-Hablo Sakura queriendo saber que quería.

-Nos convocaron al campo número 7, no preguntes, tampoco lo sé- Le respondió Ino mientras se empezaba a dar la vuelta para irse.

-Ino espera…-

Ino volteo levemente su cuerpo para observar a Sakura

-Uhmm?-

-Yo… Quería decirte que lo siento-

\- ¿Lo sientes? -

-Si, lo de Sasuke impidió que viera a mi alre...-.

Ino la interrumpió llena de ira mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Tu de verdad crees que te odio por lo de Sasuke? ¿Que todos te odiamos porque Sasuke murió? Siempre supe que eras estúpida frentona, pero ahora lo confirmas-.

Con eso dicho, Ino se fue dejando a Sakura con las palabras en la boca, luego de unos momentos Sakura se movió deprimida hacia el campo número 7.

Campo número 7/Atardecer.

Sakura veía hacia todos lados viendo a todos los Shinobis que estaban el campo, al parecer los habían llamado a todos, viendo hacia el frente vio a todo el consejo Shinobis reunido junto a algunas personas al rededor más, pero sin pista del Hokage, dejo de verlos cuando vio pasar cerca suyo a Shizune.

-Shizune-sensei-.

-Sakura-.

-Sabe por qué nos convocaron-.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar, Shikaku-Sama nos reunió a todos, supongo harán un aviso-.

Terminando de hablar ambas se sumieron en sus pensamientos viendo llegar cada vez más shinobis al campo, luego de un rato, llego el Hokage junto a varios guerreros llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

-Tsunade-sama…- Murmuro Shizune, Sakura que aun seguía al lado de ella se fijó en la gente que venía con el Hokage junto al resto de soldados, llamándole la atención las armaduras que llevaban al igual que Tsunade.

-Shizune-sensei-.

-¿Si Sakura?-Le contestó sin apartar la mirada de su maestra que se estaba acomodando aun lado del soldado de armadura negra junto al Hokage.

-¿Conoce a esos soldados?-.

-No Sakura, jamás he visto ese diseño de armadura, ni siquiera los samuráis del norte tienen armaduras así-.

Ambas no pudieron seguir hablando porque Shikaku dio un paso al frente.

-Atención, fórmense en escuadrones basados en su rango, ahora-Exclamó con fuerza Shikaku, luego de unos minutos todos se habían formado en varias hileras y grupos basados en sus rangos, viendo a todos formados volteos hacia el Hokage y le asintió, con eso hecho se volvió a parar con el consejo.

Todos estaban esperando a saber por qué los convocaron, uno de los soldados que estaba junto al Hokage se separó de él y empezó a caminar frente a la hilera de Shinobis mirándolos de cerca.

-¿Cuántos?-Exclamó al aire con voz gruesa y seria.

-2500 Hokage-sama-le respondió Shikaku.

El soldado se mantuvo en silencio mientras todos en el campo se sorprendían de gran manera, por la forma en la que lo llamó, volviendo al frente del consejo, el hombre de armadura se quitó el casco mientras exclamaba con voz seria.

-Desde hoy hasta el final de sus días, sirven, sangran y mueren para la grandeza del imperio, desde hoy sus vidas me pertenecen por la supremacía del imperio-Con eso dicho, Hiruzen se adelantó hasta el soldado y se paró junto a él

-Se que muchos tienen dudas y planeo aclararlas, desde hoy dejo de vestir el manto de Hokage y el deber fue pasado a la persona a mi lado, con ustedes Lord Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Hokage de la Hoja y emperador del Imperio Más allá del muro-.

Fin


End file.
